


The Doctor Next Door

by Hope_gosman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doctor AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_gosman/pseuds/Hope_gosman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager looks out his window and his life changes forever when he meets the new doctor next door, clean freak,laughably short, and intimidating Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midget super villian

I can still remember her eyes. She was kind and always there. Smelling like food and sweat but it some how it smelt sweet on her. Why did she have to go? I could've done something! I gasp for air as I wake up. It's the middle of the night. It's so dark in my room that I can't even see my hands in front of my face. I frantically search for my lamp switch, knocking over a glass of water sitting on my nightstand in the process. "Shit." I hear the cup bang and the water slush out of it. I finally feel the lamp switch and it clicks on, illuminating gold light into my room.

"Eren!" I hear a soft but urgent voice holler. "Eren!" It was my adoptive sister Mikasa. Her grey eyes were big and sweat beaded her forehead. She always, I mean always, worried about me. "Eren are you ok?" She stood by the doorframe looking like she was ready to fight. She looked like a mama bear ready to attack.

"I'm fine," I sigh waving her off. "It was only a bad dream." I got up and grabbed the now empty cup. The water soaked up in my carpet and I noticed it made a funny blob like shape. I always had bad dreams. Always about my mother, I welcomed them. I knew I'd never forgot her if I saw her face every night.

"Here...". She said grabbing the cup from me. She had on her crimson scarf made from wool. I gave it to her last Christmas. "let me help." Was all she said before disappearing into the hallway.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I couldn't after Mikasa and I cleared the water off my floor, I just stared at my ceiling.

I heard a sound outside my window and it woke me up from my dazed slumber. I didn't even realize I was asleep. I was like a vegetable. My neighborhood is pretty quiet and the next house is about five minutes away and unless Jean is doing fireworks again (that kid was always out for trouble) I didn't know what the sound was. I jumped up and peaked through the blinds. Bad mistake. "Ah! Light!" Blinding light peaked through the opening and I squinted my eyes as I carefully used my fingers and thumb to separate the blinds. I scanned the outside and saw a sleek black car idling in front of my house. I could hear its motor. It was a bright sunny day and the sun's rays made the car glisten. "Woah." I turned my head a little and I saw my father, still in his pajamas talking to a short evil looking dude. He was really short, laughable short. He came to my father's waist and he had to look to up a great deal to talk to him. But, he a had a grim face that read ' fuck with me and I'll rip your throat out.' He had raven hair fashioned undercut style and doll like lips. He wore a V-neck shirt and tight grey pants. I sucked in a breath. Why was my dad talking to a midget super villain? My dad looked friendly which usually he was intense and dull. He smiled and pointed east. Like he was giving directions. The man smiled, like it took all his energy to form that smile. Why was my dad acting so nice. It pissed me off. I was startled when I felt cold, tiny hands on my back and I almost fell into my window. "Sorry Eren." Mikasa said tugging at my shirt. "What are you doing?" I blushed. I really didn't know how to explain it.

"Oh nothing," I'd say, "just looking at dad smile for the first time in eight years with tiny Darth Vader." I pouted my lips and rubbed the back of my neck. " I think some guy is lost and he's asking dad for directions." Mikasa's eyes widen and she pushed past me. "Really?" She started to peak and so did I. He was gone. No evidence that he was there. My dad was still outside smoking a cigarette and wasn't smiling. Mikasa looked and me and then shrugged her shoulders. How the hell did he go away so fast! "Oh well." I felt like a crazy person. Did I imagine scary shorty? I ran out of my room and past the kitchen. Mikasa followed suit and put on her apron. She was going to make breakfast. She always did that since mom died. Mom taught her all she knew. "Don't ask him about it," she warned while getting eggs from the fridge. "You can investigate later."

"Investigate what?" Dad's raspy voice inquired behind me. My dad was like a phantom, a scary image. Even before everything. My mother was the light to his darkness and he reminded me of a evil scientist. That was his job. He worked with chemicals, it has some long ass name I can't pronounce but that's we he does. "Nothing." Mikasa said as she scooped eggs into a pan. I can could smell them from were I was standing. "Not nothing,"Mikasa never really questioned things intill I did. Even so she never wanted me to get in trouble. "The strange man you were talking too. Why was he here?" We sorta live in the country. It's like in the old western films, every one notices a new comer. "He's a doctor." I was stunned by his honest answer. "That's all he said." He then picked up his news paper and sat at the bar stool. He drank coffee a lot and he smelled like it too. He had long brown hair and a narrow face. His glasses shined whenever he tilted his head and his skin was the same color as mine, olive. I pretty much got everything else from my mom her eyes most defiantly. Greenish blue orbs that reminded me of the ocean water in the summer time. "A doctor huh?" Mikasa's eyes filled with nervousness. She flipped the eggs and I could tell

Something was on her mind. "What?"I whispered low enough so dad would hear. "Don't go investigating, I know your "I wanna have an adventure voice."Her eyes shifted from me to our dad. She knew he'd beat my ass if I did go to the stranger's house. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. "Alright." I knew I had to tell Armin. He lived on the diagonally from us and was my best friend. He loved reading. He was reading the first time Mikasa and I meant him. Two bullies were ganging up on him. Armin was a little guy who liked reading so two punks decided to pick on him. I remember seeing red and feeling my whole body shake. "Hey assholes!" I had quite the vocabulary for a ten year old. "Pick on someone your own size!" I can see Armin's face perfectly, you're really saving me? I don't deserve this? His big, blue eyes were filled with tears. I feel my chest tighten just thinking about it. Mikasa and I kicked the bullies's asses and we've been the gang ever since .

After breakfast I decided going to Armin's. "I'm going to Armin's." I said putting my plate in the sink. Mikasa raised a brow. "Take Mikasa with you." Dad said sipping his coffee. I felt frustrated but knew she'd come anyway. I went into my room and changed into a beige shirt and pants. I put flip flops on and put my necklace with the key looped around it on too. It was my mother's key to her jewelry box. I held it for a second and waited for Mikasa at the front door. She wore her usual sweater,white skirt and red scarf. It never got dirty. Like it repealed dirt. "Bye dad." He didn't say anything back.

"Really!? A new neighbor or lost traveller? This is how it is in the books guys!" Armin was cleaning up his array of books off his floor and bobbed his blonde head excitedly. "Don't encourage him Armin. He'll get himself in trouble." Mikasa worried too much. How could I get in trouble. I didn't even know where to look for this guy. "He has such a strong face." I muttered to myself.

"You know," Armin said flopping into his bean bag chair. He had a cool room. It was pained blue and he had posters of all kinds of stuff on his walls. From plant cells to dinosaurs this kid has it all. He lived with his grandfather and those two were like two peas in a pod. "My grandfather did say that he heard about someone moving into the old,abandon house at the end of the street." That house was the legends kids talked about at recess. Cannibals lived there from a crazy lady who owned a hundred cats. A brave soul had to live there. I gulped. "No shit." Mikasa slapped me on the back of my head. "Watch your mouth." I rolled my eyes. "Armin! I bet midget Darth Vader could do it!" Both Armin and Mikasa tilted their heads in confusion. "Oh um...the guy I saw talking to my dad who by the way never smiles only with this guy." I bit my lip and decided maybe my dad just doesn't smile around me. Only to short, doll lipped strangers. "Its ok Eren. We'll probably figured it all tomorrow when Jean and his gang ride bikes." I sighed. Jean. What a horse face asshole. He always made passes at Mikasa and he was a cocky prick. If he had a sister he'd know. He always rode during the weekend and he lived on Titan rode with me sadly. I liked the rest of his crew though, Sasha and Connie were cool and so was Ymir and Krista. A few older kids rode like Bertholdt, Annie, and Reiner who were cool too. Plus, Jean's better half Marco. They were always together and if Jean had eyes and a brain he'd realize he loved Marco not Mikasa. "You're right." I said done talking about the subject. "We'll figure it out tomorrow." Then I picked up a interesting book about new 3D military gadgets for the future. Yeah, like that will ever happen.

Jean did bring his crew. All riding their bikes down the dirt road. Jean and Marco side by side. Connie rode in Sasha's Basket attached to her bike (while they both had snacks in their hands) and the rest followed suit. Me and Armin were playing catch when they approached us. Mikasa sweeping the drive way. "Yo Eren," Jean said with his annoying condescending voice. He was handsome but the asshole made him ugly. He had tan skin and green eyes and he had a undercut but the bottom was brunette and the top was more blondish honey. "I bet you heard already about the doctor moving to the house right?" He stopped his bike inches away from me. I heard the gravel rubble against his tires. I crossed my eyes at him. "Yes I did Horse face. Are you hear to tell us new information or you going to be a useless fuck." He grinted his teeth and clenched his fist. Marco put a calming hand on his shoulder. "We're as lost as you Eren. My mom just told me last night we might have a new neighbor." He said sweetly with a smile. How did he end up with Jean ? "I heard he's gonna use bones and summon dark spirits." Connie said munching on some chips. Connie had a shaved head and a mischievous look always on his face. I think he and Sasha were boyfriend and Girl friend too. They were perfect together. "Yeah man! He 'll eat us like I eat this yummy beef jerky!"

"That's so hot babe."

I shook my head and returned my attention back to Jean. "I feel like we should figure it out." I thought out loud. "What are you crazy! I'm not getting eaten!" He really believed their bullshit? They were known for their jokes...hopefully they were joking. "Unless you want a challenge."

"Jean, don't do this." Jean tossed his bike and was standing close to me. He was a few inches taller then me so I had to look up. "Ok. What challenge?" I crossed my arms. "Whoever goes there first tonight and brings back a full report gets all the glory." Alright. Sounds easy enough. I couldn't never say no to a challenge. Especially one with Jean. "And your bike."

"And my-what?" I grinned. I wanted his bike since Armin broke mine training to ride. Poor dude fell the first five minutes. "You bastard!" Jean spat! "Fine! I know you'll pussy out any way." He could see Armin sucked in a breath. Shit Mikasa. They shook hands and Jean said, "and I get Mikasa." Asshole. He took his hand from Jean's calloused hand and sneered at him. "Get ready Jeager." Marco looked disappointed in Jean. Armin looked like he was trying to puzzle a million pieces together. I was just focused. I would have went even before the challenge. I wanted to see him, the little man.


	2. Ghosts that smell like lemon cleaner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first time going to Levi's house, thanks to Jean

"Are you crazy!?" Armin was freaking out over me going to the new doctor's house. I made sure Mikasa was asleep. My dad had to stay late at the office so it was a fool proof plan. I wasn't going to let Jean win. I made sure I had a flashlight and some salt (Armin said it would fend off spirits). "Eren! I'm going with you." The house was dark so Armin clung into my shoulders to guide him. I know Jean had a long way to ride from his bike.

"Armin no stay here. This is between me and Jean and you have to make sure Mikasa doesn't wake up." I whispered. I felt like cells in my body jitter from anticipation. "Eren-" I held a hand. "I'll be alright." I smiled and gripped my flashlight tightly. Armin's blue eyes soften.

"Ok-just be careful and remember use the salt." I nodded and ran out the door into the yard.

The dirt was soft and my skin felt moist against the humidity. It was not dark yet. The sky was purple and the stars were twinkling. His house was close. I could see it and it was about two houses down. The house was two stories and made from black wood. I hear that it's really old and it's been vacant for about twenty years. My mother used to say little monsters named Eren would run around eating candy at Halloween. I now know it was just to rouse me. I started to run and I could hear the salt rattle in my pocket.

I finally made it. The house was way creepier up close. I felt a slight breeze, it felt like a cold, wet wash cloth across my skin. There was no grass around the house. Just dirt. The wood would creak when the wind hit it and the windows looked like black pools, you couldn't see through them. I know Jean hasn't been here qbecause there was no tire or foot tracks. "I win you pompous ass." I grinned and began making my way to the door. There were two creaky steps. I could smell linen and lemon cleaning, it hit my nose like a clean slap in the face. That's odd. I tried old knob. It made a crunch noise till it opened slightly. The door was really hard to push through. The house was dimly lit by one one candle and felt warm. My shirt clung to my sweaty body. I turned on my flashlight and I could see the furniture was covered in white sheets. The walls were bare and it looked empty. "Hello?" I tip toed my way towards the dark hallway, I could still smell lemon cleaner.

"What ghost smells like lemon cleaner?" I muttered not excepting an answer.

"Not your everyday ghost kid." I yelped and dropped my flash light. I felt my entire body shake and I turned myself around. There he was the short evil dude. He came up to my shoulders and he had no emotion on his face. His eyes were grey, like soapy water or thunder clouds. Long eye lashes and thin, sharp eye brows, plump, doll lips. He's...beautiful. My heart did a black flip in my chest. "Woah! You're not a ghost." I bent my knees to see him closer then he slapped my head.

"Personal space kid. And I'm not a ghost." He said sharply. I rubbed my head. Man, he had a strong hand. I noticed he had a apron on and his white button down shirt was all dirty. "Yo-you're trying to clean." He looked really unimpressed. Like I was the dirt he was trying to clean up.

"Yeah and how the hell did you get in here anyway," In one swift motion he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to his level. "Are you and your brat friends going all Scooby Doo? Are you stealing my stuff brat?" I gulped. For a short person he did pack a punch.

"No! No!" I waved my hand defensively. "I- I was wondering who you were. I saw you talking t-to my dad." That was all true. I wasn't going to mention Jean and the bet he wouldn't looked to amused by that.

"Oh. I see." He let me go. I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry sir. No one new has come here in a long time and there is a lot of legends about this house." He poured himself a drink off from the wooden counter. The gold liquid flowed into the small glass. His grey eyes didn't leave mine.

"I know...that's why I chose this house. I wanted to see the ghost first hand." He smirked. His lips looked so delicate and breakable. "How old are you kid? Can you drink?" I blushed. I'm eighteen years old just turned. He looked so young but his confidence spoke that he was older. "I'm-I'm eighteen." I squeaked. God, what is happening to me.

"Still a fetus. Oh well...more for me." I wondered how old he was. He had no wrinkles but he had dark bags under his eyes. "You're probably wondering how old I am?" Damn it. "I'm twenty six." His voice was so deep and raw. It was like being bathed is dark molasses. I bit my lip. He's so magnetic and mysterious. My nerves where shot when I heard a loud bang and Levi's head shot up. He made a 'tch' sound and put his drink down. "More investigators." He walked pasted me and he smelled like tea and lavender. I closed my eyes to savor his smell. "Come kiddo it's probably past your bed time." I blushed and clenched my fists as I followed behind him. He was nothing like I expected. He was not some small Nazi who used bones as cooking tools. He smelled so good and has kissable lips. He opened the door and my eyes went wide. "Mikasa! Jean!" Mikasa had Jean in a head lock who had full on spy gear on. I bit my lip to stifle a chuckle.

"You know these vermins I presume." I blushed and could see anger in Mikasa's eyes.

"Did this perv hurt you." She said pointing at him. I stepped in front of him. Knowing Mikasa would kill him if I didn't. She could beat the shit this guy, while holding Jean, and not even break a sweat. "I came here, h-he didn't do anything wrong." Jean started to chuckle and I wanted to punch him so badly. Mikasa's lips went into a hard line and I could tell she was pissed. I wanted to know where the hell was Armin and why did he let her go. "Okay come on Eren let's go." She let go of Jean and ran as fast as he could and rode off on his bike. "Call me later babe!" Jean yelled as he bikes away. I turned around and he's still standing there with no emotion on his face except a little smirk. "Thanks for defending my honor kiddo but I think somebody wants you home." He rose a eyebrow and I could literally feel the hate wave length Mikasa was sending me. "I'm doctor Levi by the way." Levi. God I hope I wasn't blushing or doing a stupid face. I didn't realize I was moving till I was being dragged by Mikasa along the dirt road. "What were you thinking?! Jean is such a douche for doing that bet with you! You should've told me! I wanna be by your side when you do stupid stuff like this." She lectured me down the entire road and I just couldn't stop thinking about Levi. What a guy. I couldn't get his smell out of my mind. "Eren are you even listening!" I shook my head and felt a head ache coming on. "I was just proving Jean wrong I don't know what the big deal is!" She gave me her death stare and I clenched my jaw. She needed to get over it. "He could have been a murderer and don't go sneaking off!" We made it to our house and I opened the door to see Armin all tied up in a chair. "What the hell?" I ran to his aid and tore off the duck tape on his mouth. "I was going to explain the situation calmly before you went all Assassin's Creed on me!" I shot a look at Mikasa who pouted and crossed her arms. Poor Armin. He could talk anyone into doing just about anything and was wicked smart but wasn't a fighter. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." And she stormed off.


	3. Motivational Speaker Armin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin being the one and only Armin Arlet there is

Mikasa's always by my side. Her parents who were killed were also my parents friends so we took her in at the age five, my age at the time. I knew she loved me and was just being a protective sister but I wished she wasn't so overbearing sometimes. "He smelled like lavender and tea, not what you'd expect from a supposed doctor who ate flesh and made zombies." I laughed. Armin listened to my whole story and was laying down by the floor in his little sleeping bag.

"Eren are you gay?" I was stunned by his question. Was I? I never really like anyone before. I was so focused on being angry from my mom's passing I didn't really notice any one. I had Mikasa and Armin so I felt full. Still, I couldn't stop thinking about Levi's eyes and lips. Shit...maybe I am a little gay? "What? I-I don't know. He had pretty eyes and a nice body." Where the hell did that came from? He did have a nice body. I could see his defined muscles from the loose shirt he had on and he had a narrow build but full hips. Fuck...I was gay for Levi. "You're gay Eren. You might not be gay-gay but gay for this dude." Armin always knew what to say. "How old did he say he was?" He asked letting out a yawn.

"He said twenty six."

"Twenty six?"

"Twenty six."

He was silent for a moment but I knew he was just thinking.

"Just be careful Eren. I know age is just a number but you have to consider some stuff like can you deal with a older guy and the whole age thing and you're barely legal." He let out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't tell Mikasa." I knew that already. She was the last person to talk to about this. "I know and it's not like I'm running off every night to go see him. I just meant him today but...he was so...exhilarating." I wanted to know more about the good doctor. I wanted to know why he was here. I rolled over and rubbed my hand against my soft pillow. "Just be careful Eren. I...I wouldn't want to see you get hurt, you're my best friend." And with that I felt my eyelids turn into lead and I let the darkness consume me.

"I'm coming mom! I felt tears roll down my face. I'm coming to play with you!" I was outside and I could see my house. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. I remember thinking how happy I was. "Mom! It'll be ok! Please mom...please." She tried grabbing for me but I couldn't reach her. Then, I saw grey eyes. Levi picked me up. I fidgeted against his frame. "No!" I screamed. "No!"

I gasped for air. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, each drop left a sting. I fell like hell. Did I really just dream about Levi? I rubbed my temples and took a few long breathes. "E-Eren?" I could hear Armin say weakly. "Are you...alright?" I glanced at the clock and it was seven in the morning. I could feel my body stick to the sheets. "Yeah Armin, it's ok, go back to sleep." I could hear him sigh in relief and I jumped out of bed, careful not to wake up Armin. The floor was cold and it sent a quick pain to my feet. I stepped into the hall way and tip toed passed Mikasa's room. I needed a drink of water. I needed to pace around, think, most of all I needed my mom. She died from pelvic cancer when I was eight, it was a monster eating away at her. I remember when she first fainted and blood ran from her nose. I bet she'd tell me what my feelings about Levi are. I got a glass from the cabinet and was about to fill it with tap water when I heard a light knock on the door. I put the glass down and peaked from the peep hole to see who it was. It was Marco. That guy always smiled. It was like seven in the morning and this guy looked like he'd been up all day. I unlocked the door and he looked surprised when I answered it. "Oh! Hi Eren!" He was too nice for his own good. "Hi Marco...are you ok? Do you need something?" I wish I could give him the welcoming comity but I never thought Marco would show up at my doorstep at the crack of Satan's ass. "Oh no I just..." He blushed and looked dine at the ground. "I just wanted to apologize for Jean. He told me what happened and I-I just wanted to tell you he didn't mean any harm. He's a good guy with a wild heart! That's why I lo-admire him and he didn't mean trouble." I put a hand on his shoulder. I felt all the anger and nervousness go away. Jean was a horse face pompous ass who got under my skin but he did have great taste in friends.

"It's ok Marco, really, tell him he can keep his bike too." I smiled and so did he and I could see the sun rising up behind him. "It was really brave of you going to the house. You're a brave person Eren Jeager." He smiled and waved good bye as he ran to his bike and rode off. Brave. Maybe he was being nice or that guy felt the need to compliment people but it sure felt good being called brave.

"You know Eren you should try out for football this year." Armin said as he tossed me the foot ball. "Nah, I'll leave that to Mikasa." I threw a surprise ball at her and she caught it with no effort at all.

"I'll second that nah. I couldn't deal with the helmets and sweaty boys." I let out a chuckle and couldn't believe this year is my senior year of high school. "Armin I bet you'll have so many colleges looking for you." Armin smiled and held the ball for a second while he spoke. "Yeah, I'm ready. I just know that if you have a positive out look on life and roll with the punches you'll have a successful and happy life."

"Can you stop be a motivational poster please." He threw the ball at my face and I started to chase him before I saw the car. The sleek black car. "Levi." I whispered before chasing after it. I didn't have to chase it far because it stopped right outside my house. "Hey who is that?" I could hear Armin ask behind me. He got out and I bit my lip. He was really handsome. He looked less tired today and he wore a forest green hoodie with wings on the back and when he came around his car he was wearing jeans. "Hey kiddos."


	4. Levi's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to Levi's house, Grisha and Levi be old men, and we Levi gets into his past

"Did he really just call us kiddos?" I felt sweat roll down the side of my face. Why was he here? "Um-" I was going to ask before Mikasa asked for me. "Why are you here?" Levi's eyes didn't leave mine but he answered her anyway. "You're the little girl who called me a perv last night." His voice was cold but playful. "I'm here to see your dad, is he here?" I talked quick enough so Mikasa and Levi wouldn't have a bitch slap fight in the front yard.

"He left for work early this morning. I'm sorry." He looked at the house and then me. He looked like he had a strong urge to clean the dirt off our drive and dust off our windows by the way he bit his lip and raised one eyebrow.

"Alright," He sighed. "Can you give him a message if I give it to you?" I nodded and he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was crisp and folded into a perfect square. He grabbed my wrist, he had long, elegant fingers and his hands a were super chilly. He placed it in my palm and I quickly shoved it in my pocket. "See that he reads that brat, and play nice kiddos." I could tell he was in a hurry cause he jogged into his car and speeded off. I could see a cloud of red dirt.

"He seems....interesting." I held the ball in my hand and the note burned in my pocket.

"He gave this to you?" My father asked reading the note. We were having dinner now, Mikasa made it as usual. It was bread, meat, and green beans. I could tell she was upset with me. She was quiet all day, not her usual quiet but quiet quiet. Normally you'd hear her soft comments or chuckling but not today. "Yeah, he handed it to me earlier today." I took a bite of bread avoiding his gaze. "Very well. I might have to go to his house later this evening." My heart jumped. I wonder if I could talk my way into going too. I had to see him. "Eren, Mikasa would you guys like to come? I'm requested to go give him professional advice but I hear that house has many legends concerning it." I shrugged my shoulders and played with the green beans on my plate with my fingers. "Sure," I looked over at him. "Why not." Mikasa got up from the table. I could see her cheeks were flushed. "Sir, I have summer work I have to do...I- I don't want to go." She rinsed her plate in the sink and I felt like there was a weight on my shoulders. I felt bad. I wonder why she didn't like him? Maybe she was protecting me I'm not sure. I bit my lip. "Come on Mikasa," I got up and put my hand on her shoulder. "Yeah Mikasa, you should come." My father urged while wiping off his face. I wanted her to be happy. She looked down and bit her lip.

"Fine." She muttered. I smiled.

I looked in the mirror at least half a dozen times. I felt like a huge idiot! I couldn't believe myself, looking in the mirror all cute like a Japanese school girl. I sprayed cologne, I think Armin gave it to me for my birthday, and it smelled musky. "You're disgusting." I jumped and saw Mikasa in the mirror. At least she was talking to me. She wore a long sleeve white dress that reached to her knees and blank flats. She looked nice. "How? I just wanna smell nice." Which was true. I didn't wanna smell like crap or Connie and Sasha after they ate chilli (been there done that). "You smell like a man whore." I literally jolted back from that comment. A man whore? "What?" She grabbed the bottle from me and held it like a it was not made from very breakable glass. She was inches from my face and I could see fire in her eyes. "Yes a man whore! A big smelly man whore that has a crush on some weird, tiny, old perv!" I furrowed my brows and was seriously tired of her shit. "Can it Mikasa! I'm not a child and stop treating me like one!" I snatched the bottle from her and placed it back on the table so hard it shook my desk. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Whatever!" She said throwing her arms in the air. "Have sick crushes!" she stormed out and I felt my blood boil.

We didn't even look or talk to each other the whole ride. I didn't want to think about her. I wanted to think about seeing him again. God, I felt a flutter of tightness go all over my chest. I felt my legs shake and my heart felt like it was being tied up in my chest. The gray clouds in the sky made me think of his eyes. His eyes were the anticipation before the storm. Dad didn't have to drive long and pulled into Levi's drive way. The house still looked the same as yesterday but I knew it to be different. It wasn't the scary house at the end of the street, it was Levi's house now.

Immediately I could smell the lemon cleaner. The windows were glossy clean and the door knob had already been replaced (I wonder why). Dad knocked and I could tell he was...something about meeting Levi. He normally had a poker face but he dressed up nice and he wasn't frowning. "Oh Grisha you made it." I gasped by the sound of his low voice. You wouldn't expect such a booming voice from such a short man. But some how, it fits him. "You brought the kiddos too." Tonight he wore black slacks, a white t-shirt, and slippers. He looked tired, but he still had that ready to fight energy. "Good evening Mr. Ackerman, I hope you don't mind that I brought Eren and Mikasa." He smirk and looked right at me when he said, "No, not at all." I felt my throat grow dry and I prayed to god I wasn't blushing. We had to take off our shoes and wear the slippers he provided for us. Man, if I didn't know any better I'd say he had OCD. He still had on the cover sheets on his furniture but he bought a few more candles then last time. "This house is a lot more different then I'd expect." My father said eyeing the house like he was eyeing art at a museum. "Yeah, it doesn't have the creepy factor to it." I stood awkwardly next to Mikasa and looked around the candle lit house. The halls were so dark it looked like you'd be swallowed whole. There was a new dining room table that he and my father sat down at. I felt like a child. I wasn't big enough for "grown up talk." I clenched my hands into fists. "You kids can look around if you want, I promise no ghosts will be lurking around the corner." If my dad wasn't here I'd flip him off. I bit my lip and made sure to give him my sarcastic grin. "Don't get into any trouble." I decided I wanted to go up stairs. Mikasa said she'd stay down stairs. Her reason was she didn't want to get caught in the perv's 'evil lair'. The hallway was narrow and bare. There was a little coat closet at one end and you had to walk a little before you reached the stair case. It was so dark but the window above the stairs shed some light so I could see a little. The moon was full and very bright, it looked like a glowing rock. I wondered what my dad and Levi were talking about. Probably about medicines and chemicals. Levi was twenty six years old and already was having 'old man talks'. I reached the tip of the stairs and there was there was strips of rooms. Each door was closed and I felt my pulse quicken. I walked slowly passed each room. It was like being in a maze. I got goose bumps all up and down my body and it suddenly got very cold.

"You lost brat?" I gasped and all I could see was gray eyes burning into me.

"What! Um, no." He smirked. I could tell I was a laughing stock to him.

"What are you doing up here any way? Shouldn't you be down stairs with my dad?" I could smell tea and lavender, it intoxicated my senses. "Yes but I had to get something to show him," he whispered and his grey eyes scanned me up and down. "You blush every five seconds, is there something wrong?" Oh crap! I didn't even realize I was doing it! "It's fucking adorable if you ask me." He opened a door and from the inside I could see stacks of papers and business drawers. "I know about your mother." He said quietly picking up a file. He then tucked it under his arm. He knew about my mother? I felt like crying right there in front of him. "Y-you do?" My voice was shaky.

"Yes." in one swift motion a long, pale thumb was rubbing my bottom lip. I gasped. "You have a cut right there." Dang I must have gotten earlier today while playing ball with Armin. His thumb was soft and cold and my lips were trembling against my will. I didn't want him to see me as weak. I slapped his hand off and touched the cut with my index finger. I could that it was minor but it stung like hell. "Your father told me, he said you and Mikasa had a rough few years and you two were having nightmares." I felt so violated. Did dad come here this guys pity? I didn't want a surprise therapy session. "Look dude I'm fine and I don't need help so...i'm good." I started to walk away but his hand landed on the wall and boxed me in. "You don't have to play the tough act with me kid, I lost someone too so I know how it feels." He...he did? I talked to Mikasa about death sometimes, how you feel so out of control and scared. Mikasa said she was so young she didn't even know what happened. Her parents died from a robbery gone bad. She said she wished she could remember what happened, it was like it never happened. "It's not an act, I just...I don't need this!" I felt claustrophobic. His eyes were piercing into me and I really didn't want to cry in front of him. "You're so.... broken." He didn't look at me with pity, he looked like someone who knew how I felt. I wasn't broken...I-I wasn't broken. I spent all this time trying to piece together my life when I didn't even accomplish anything. "Why are you telling me this?" I whispered while biting my lip to prevent me from sobbing.

"Because I had that same look in my eyes before. Anger isn't the only thing you can rely on kid, having a goal in mind can heal you for a while..." He looked very defenseless, his lips quivered and he clenched his hand against the wall. "Just don't let the anger consume you kid, use it to your advantage, not your destruction." I didn't realize how rapid my breathing was. My chest was burning and I felt my face flush by his closeness. He was right. I was angry. I felt tears roll down my eyes. I was angry because I wish she was here! I wished she didn't have to die. "I'm sorry Eren." I looked up and his eyes were dark and his face was torn. I reached out to touch him but I heard a very loud voice. "LEEVVIII! WHERE ARREE YOOUU!"

"In the bathroom taking a shit!" He glanced over his shoulder and yelled to no one in particular. What the fuck was that? I thought.


	5. Shitty Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's feeling for Eren blossom

Hanji was bat shit crazy. She was like a ball of energy having glasses with her auburn hair was tied up in a lose bun, she looked with a psychopath. She probably was one too. Her eyes were filled with excitement and she couldn't stop touching my face. It was really weird. "Erwin needs to come outside to see all the cute neighbors! I could just eat you up!" She squeezed me so tight and I could see Mikasa in the corner steaming. "Hanji stop acting like a constipated bitch and act normal." My dad looked like a fish out of water. He was so calm and Hanji was so...not. "You have lovely kids Grisha! You have such wonderful sperm!" I wanted to crawl in a hole. I guess she needed to talk to Levi about Erwin and his accident today. Erwin was the whole reason he moved here in the first place. I felt a sour sting in my stomach, was he is lover? I bit my lip. It's not like we're anything really but still I didn't like the thought of him having someone else. Erwin has cancer too. He lived in the richer part of the village and Levi would visit him at home. Hanji's his sister. I could only imagine what this Erwin character was like. "I hope he gets through it," My dad said with his hand on Levi's shoulder. "I know how it feels to watch someone die from that horrible disease." That was the most emotion I saw my dad have since mom. "Kids say goodnight we have to go home." I wish we didn't have too. I felt so safe here. "Bye children! It's was nice meeting such fine creatures!" Mikasa was already at the door and my father shook hands with both Levi and Hanji. "Bye Levi." I whispered before handing off with my dad and Mikasa.

~•~ Levi's POV

He was so young. So innocent. It repulsed me and intrigued me. I wanted to tie him up and leave dark, purple bruises. He looked so scared when he first saw me and then it changed to a challenge. Like he knew every ugly lie of me I had. His father is a genius. His works on cancer research on the battles he went through in life were nothing less then inspiring. "Erwin isn't doing so good Levi." Hanji said seriously which scared the shit out of me. "Grisha said he could help and he's taking the chemo, there's really nothing else we could do." I couldn't get that brat out of my mind. Fuck. "Erwin is a fighter Hanji. Nothing could get that thick brow mother fucker." I sat down on the wood stool. I sat my feet about on top of the table and had a strong urge to smoke a cigarette. God why the fuck did they have to be so dirty. "I saw how you looked at virgin lollipop earlier."Hanji said making herself a drink raising a playful brow. This broad, excusing me of shit I already knew I was clearly doing. "Don't be jealous. I know you like getting your hands on virgins willing to sleep with your crazy ass." We both started laughing and it felt good. The kind of laugh the fills your soul. I couldn't get the image of him crying out of my mind. I never wanted to hug someone before. His tears were genuine and real. What a brat. Making me feel things I didn't want to feel. He was barely legal too. Eighteen years old, ripe as a plum. I had to get him out of my mind. I...I just had too. "You look like you have to poop." Hanji said breaking me from my very important thoughts. "I will shit on your face if you want me too." She laughed but I knew she was still thinking about Erwin. That motherfucker better live. I didn't move into this dirt bedecked house for nothing.

~*~Eren's POV

I spent the rest of my week hanging out with Mikasa and Armin. We were in the dead middle of summer so it was very hot outside. So hot you could hear the buzzing sound of the cicadas and your throat was dry. "How can you still wear that scarf in this weather?" I complained to Mikasa as I lay sprawled out on the grass. My shorts and shirt clung to my body. I didn't see much of Levi after we visited his house. He was so close to me when we walked up the stairs. It made my heart ache. "I like this weather, it means summer is officially here." I talked to Armin about what happened that night. He agreed with Levi about my anger. I guess I didn't see a problem till now. "He sounds wise," Armin was one of the smartest people I knew and I think Levi was becoming one of them. "You did always like summer, even when you were little." The sky was the color of orange juice as the sun set. Its always so pretty to me. Even now with its orange and purple hues. I closed my eyes for a moment, all I saw was black now. I didn't see my mother's face. I didn't know if I liked that or not. I knew that I didn't feel sad anymore. I felt for the first time in a long time...content. I felt a drip of water fall on my face and I could hear the sound of water crashing next to me. "It's raining!" I looked up at the sky and it was raining, it looked a watering can was hovering over us. I got up and ran with Mikasa and Armin back inside.

I went to the library today. Mikasa went with Christa ,Ymir, and Sasha shopping. Armin went fishing with his grandfather so I was all by myself today. I sat down and just looked outside the window. I guess Ymir and Christa became an item this summer. They were cute together. I never would have guessed it because Ymir is so different from Christa. It's funny how love works. "You look mighty pensive kid." I gasped and looked to see Levi standing in front of me. He wore a black suit today, which made him look really refined.

"Where you watching me?" I asked raising a brow. He smirked and leaned his hand on the chair in front of me.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." I felt the same blush creep from my neck to my ears.

"That's creepy." Was all I could manage.

"You're a real brat aren't you. Look I'll go if you want me too." He looked so ready to leave. Like I was just a detour to his goal. I panicked.

"No!" Damn it. "I mean...whatever..." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried not to look in his direction.

"You're cute when you play hard to get." He sat down in front of me and I could really see his face. The light from the outside shined on his face and he was really beautiful. He had delicate features but dark eyes and he had a scar on his thin neck. "Take a picture it lasts longer." He sniped. I balled my fist and shook my leg nervously. "I'm sorry...you're just...so..." I gulped. "So what?" His eyes were like silver daggers. He looked at me like I could do anything. "Beautiful." I felt so corny and cliché. I bet he thought I was some stupid kid. I hated being out of control. He pulled me out of my daze when I felt cold lips on mine.


	6. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains every thing *wink wink*

It one swift motion. He placed his smooth hand on my face and moved his lips with mine. My heart was racing out of control and I wanted to...I wanted to cry. Not the good or bad kind. His breath was minty and his upper lip plump and chill. I closed my eyes, feeling the moment of sheer bliss the came over me. This is my first kiss. He was a man and I...I didn't care that he's a guy I was just glad it's him. He moved his face away and a string of saliva between our lips. "You're going to be the death of me kid." His voice gruff and raw as he wiped the saliva from his upper lip. I licked my bottom lip to savor his taste. I felt my whole body buzzing with energy. "I really shouldn't have done that Eren, I'm sorry." He looked like he doubted his move. It was weird seeing him like that. I shook my head,

"Don't be sorry! That was..." I rubbed my lips, remembering the feeling of his lips on my mine. "Amazing." I wanted to kiss more but Levi went back to his emotionless face.

"Eren you're so young...we couldn't...I'm friends with your dad." I felt so hurt and I felt like I just got slapped in the face. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Shut up, just shut up. I...I never felt this way before...and I...I want.. You. I want you, you stupid, short, beautiful ninja who smells like tea and cleaness." I wanted to badly get up and leave pretending I never saw him that morning talking to my dad. "You think this is easy for me? You're barely legal and I'm dealing with enough shit already." I was glad we were the only ones in the library. I feel like screaming my head off so I decided to get up and go. "Fucking wait Eren," Tears were already streaming down my face I ran outside. Could have made it if he wasn't so quick. Grabbing my wrist and I could feel him behind me. We stood there for a what seemed like hours which was only a few minutes. It was like we both took time to process things. Then I was tugged from behind, I almost fell backwards but then arms were wrapped around me. "Shut up," He said in my ears. "I don't wanna talk." He held me in his grasp. I was at his level because my knees were bent. The back of my head was in the crook of his neck. He clung onto me like his life depended on it. I dared to look up at him. I wish I knew what he was thinking. "I lost the love of my life.." He said through the silence. "I-I thought her and I would be together for ever but...it didn't work out that way." I wanted to turn around to look at him. That's what he meant when he lost someone too. "She died in a car crash...fuck.." His tone was broken. I grip onto his arms tightly. He knew what it's like to lose someone you love. I couldn't imagine losing someone like that, so quick, so sudden, without any warning. "Levi..." I didn't need him to tell me this. I would love him no matter how broken he is. Each scar, each layer.

"Shut up brat, let me finish." His lips were touching my ear. Chills went down my spine. "When I saw you, breaking into my house," He chuckled against my ear. "Your eyes were the prettiest fucking color and you looked scared shit less." His laugh was even beautiful. His chest shook and in turn shook me. "I don't want to get hurt again Eren." I wanted to hold him forever and make him feel better. All these feelings were pouring into me. He lifted me up and spun me around. His hands were on my shoulders and took one in my hand. "I'm not a prince kiddo." I hated this. I was so scared he'd disappear at any moment. "Shut the fuck up Levi." He threw his head back in surprise, I bet no one ever talked to him like that. I'm intimidating for a small chap. "I never felt this way about anyone and I know I'm young and I probably have no clue what I really want but, I want you damn it. You think this is easy for me, this gay scare. I was never really attracted to any one till I met you. You changed my whole life you stupid, short, undercut asshole!" My whole body was shaking. I had to take a couple breaths to calm me down. The words just kept pouring out of my mouth, didn't have any control. "Eren..." I looked up to see his pleading eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. "Eren...I'm sorry." Fuck that. I felt my whole body tense. He's coward. Taking one last look at him I ran off never looking back.

I remember screaming my head off. My heart was racing choking back sobs I screamed. "No! No! No!" I thrashed in the bed, can't control my movements. I'm having another nightmare. My mother's in it. Her chocolate brown eyes looking like pools of Amber. She was in a field, she looks happy. "Mom!" I started to run towards her and that's when it happened. "Eren! You need to come down!" I didn't register who it was that was trying to hug my body. I didn't care. "No! She's dead. She's dead!" Clinging to Mikasa's shirt tears steadily flowing down my cheeks pooling onto my chin as they dripped down on Mikasa's shirt. "I was running to her and she died...right in front of me." I sat with my knees on my chest and Mikasa beside me the whole night. The one person I need most didn't even want me in return.


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a nightmare about his mom

I woke up feeling like hell. I hadn't had this bad of a nightmare in two years. I ran a hand through my hair and stretched out my limbs. I got out of bed opening my door to a very angry Mikasa. Surprised I wondered why she wasn't last night when she was consoling me. "Hey Mikasa," I said eyeing her. "What's up?" Narrowing her grey eyes at me, her cheeks were flushed. "You kissing creepy short dweebs is one." Oh shit. I didn't know what to do. How the hell did she know that? Did I say in my sleep? I shook my head vehemently. "How is this any of your business and he kissed me." He kissed me. That kept echoing in my head.

"That's not the point. Annie was there by the way, when you did that gross act!" Annie did look like the type to snitch. I thought we were alone. Damn it. She never did like me and gave me a sour look every time (well she had a sour face every time just my sour look was extra special) she saw me. "You can't be with him Eren! He's way older then you and..." She looked flustered. Like she was ready to explode. "And what Mikasa?! Why do you have to control my life?" I screamed, I needed to get out of here. "Because I love you asshole!" Screaming at the top of her lungs with a single tear trickling down her face. She...loved me? I didn't understand. Of course she loved me. She was my sister. "You...what?" Before she could explain herself we heard a knock on the door. It's Jean. He looks so torn up. He had on a wifebeater and cargo shorts with black tennis shoes. He looked like he'd been crying. "Oh my god Eren," He was tugging at my wrist and kept nervously hopping up and down. "Jean stop it what is it?" His eyes filled with fear and a deep sadness as tears welled up and started to cry. I never thought I'd see the day, Jean Kirstein, crying, at my front door. Mikasa's over my shoulder and I wished Jean's horse self hadn't interrupted our talk. Still, it was unsettling seeing Jean like this.

"Please Eren you have to come! Please! It's..." He buried his face in his hands.

"It's who? Jean what is happening?" He looked up at me with tears in his brown eyes. "It's Marco."

Mikasa ran inside the house getting and the first aid kit we kept underneath the sink in the kitchen. Jean managed to say that Marco and him were drinking last night and he didn't remember much but waking up to Marco all sweaty with his breaths very heavy and deep. "If he dies I'll die!" We had mom's car still and it was sitting in the garage collecting dust. I got the keys from the laundry closet in survivor mode. "Mikasa, drive Jean to Marco's I'm getting Levi." Levi was a doctor. He needed to be here even though I hated his ass right now. "No Eren," Mikasa grit her teeth. I wasn't having this. I didn't want Levi here either but he could help Marco. " Mikasa just drive Jean I'll here there as soon as I can." I didn't have to argue. I just hauled ass and hoped Levi was home.

~Mikasa's POV

Eren. He was right in front of me but I could never get a hold of him. Love hurts. Eren was always there for me. I lost so many people in my life but he was the constant good thing in my life. He was all mine till he came along. Was Eren Gay? He kissed him. I felt my heart beat with anger. I knew I shouldn't have this feelings and I know he really isn't mine but still. I loved him and that was all that mattered to me. "God if Marco is hurt Mikasa I don't know what I'll do." Jean cried in the front seat. This moron. He always made failed passes at me when he obviously loved Marco. Is everyone on the street gay! "Get your head out of your ass Jean." I groaned and I pressed the break at the stop light we were at. He wiped his eyes and turned to face me. "Wh-what?" I rolled my eyes. I really didn't feel like explaining myself but I'm going to have to anyway. "You are pathetic." I said sternly. "You have someone who loves you back and is waiting for you to see it you pompous ass. I love someone deeply who doesn't love me the same way. I'd tighten up real fast cause he won't wait around forever." Jean just blinked a couple times and looked like a computer processing information. The light turned green and I lightly pressed the gas pedal.

~*~

Marco didn't look well. He wasn't his smiling, upbeat usual self. His face was pale and he looked...numb. He didn't have any expression on his face. He was on the couch and a thin sheet covers half of his body. "Do you have a chair or stool?" Jean was quiet the rest of the ride. Probably processing what I said to him in the car. "Yeah, let me get it." I held the first aid kit under my arm sat it down on the ground. Poor Marco. "How much did you guys drink?" I asked as he handed me a wooden stool. I took a wool cloth from the kit and put water on it from the water bottle. I sat down and dabbed Marco's head. He had a constellation of freckles and his black hair was bedded on his forehead. "You're right." Jean whispered as he leaned against the doorframe. I didn't ask why, he decided to explain himself. "He's my better half Marco. The dude is always fucking smiling. Like a genuine smile. God," he rubbed the back of his neck. "He makes me think that the world is not filled with assholes. I...I was just scared how I felt about him. I was a coward and I thought flirting with you would fix it but damn it!" He bit his thumb and I could literally see him breaking. "He is always by my side...I took him for granted." I was about to say something when Marco's eyes fluttered open. "Je-Jean?" His voice was hoarse. Jean looked like he saw a ghost. It's weird seeing him actually care like this. He came over to his side and bent his knees so his face was leveled to Marco's. "Do you think we should call 911?" I asked wetting the cloth some more. "I don't know. Where did Eren go? Was he getting somebody?" I clenched my jaw. He was going to get somebody. A somebody who I hated. "Yes, he is. A doctor." Was all I said. Jean nodded his head, he looked relived. "It'll be ok Marco I promise." He then rested his head on Marco's chest.

~*~ Eren's POV

I finally made it to Levi's doorstep. My whole upper chest was tight and I couldn't get enough air. I never ran so fast in my life. I rang the door bell and nervously paced his porch. I could hear foot steps approaching. My heart was in my throat. I hadn't seen him since I ran away from him at the library. He opened the door and his eyes widen. I didn't know what he must have been thinking. "Brat?" He opened the screen door and stepped in front of me and it felt like my heart was being stabbed by a thousand needles. Why does he have this effect on me. "Are you ok?" He put his hands on my shoulders and studied me nervously. I pushed them off. "I'm fine." I said a little too snippy. "It's my friend-he's hurt I guess, I didn't get the full story but you're a doctor and you have to look at him-please?" I didn't have time to explain. My voice was pleading and I grabbed his wrist urging him to come. I just needed him to look at Marco and then...and then him staying at his house and I never see him again. "Damn it, Jesus Kid-hold on. Stay put I'll-I'll be right there." He ran back inside and I just stood there feeling numb. "God," I ran a hand through my hair. I prayed that Marco was ok. Levi came out in a flurry and I could see him carrying a doctors kit and a medical coat. All my brain cells popped in my head. He looked so hot. It fitted his slim hips and damn it Eren this is not a time to think how yummy he looks in a lab coat. He didn't look at me as he passed by and he took his car keys out and unlocked his car. I could tell this was going to be awkward. He was parked on the side of his house and he hopped in looking graceful as always. I jogged to the passenger's side. His car was so damn nice. He belonged to this car. I hopped in and I inhaled that new car smell. "Shit." He said looking straight ahead with his hands on the wheel. I closed the door and eyed him questionably. "What?" He sighed, "I really want to kiss you again. When you do cute shit like that, having a face of pure ecstasy while smelling my car." I let out a loud chuckle, totally not on purpose. I needed to focus, Marco needed us. "I'll let you kiss me when you heal Marco." I didn't mean to let that out either. Did I want him kissing me again? I looked at lips, his perfect lips. Fuck me, I did want him to kiss me again. "You will? After all the shit I did to you at the library? Which I still find odd cause you didn't even have a book." I let out a chuckle. He was making me feel like a stupid school girl. "Shut up Mikasa and Armin were away so I had no one to hang out with." He started the car and his eyes were beaming. I liked this side of him. "So...you're not mad?" I... I was hurt. I was mad at first. I hated that he could just write me off so easily. I played with my fingers, I didn't know how to respond. "I was at first. I mean you kissed me and...I just felt like you didn't even want to try. I-I do like you it's obvious," I let my mind do the taking. Mikasa and Armin both accused me of having 'Diarrhea Mouth'. "You're difficult not to like with your stupid pretty eyes, and how you smell real good and you probably have some form of OCD," he laughed at that part.

"What I'm saying is...the ball is in your court and if...if you want me I'm all yours." Levi didn't say anything. I knew he wouldn't. Everything he did he analyzed and then conquered. I on the other hand just conquered. "On one condition," He glanced over at me. "I get to make shit jokes in public and you clean my house in a French maid outfit." I smiled. I was ok with the shit jokes, I already knew first hand about the shit jokes he and Hangi do, but the French maid outfit. "Ok...but why a French maid outfit?" He smiled devilishly. "I'm French." Oh great he's a doctor and now he's French. Is it hot in here or is it just him. "Really," I said batting my eyelashes at him. "Prove it." He narrowed his eyes at me and he bit his lip. "Ok," I hoped he didn't have a baguette stashed somewhere. "Je ne peux pas t attendre de voir votre petit cul dans un costume de femme de chambre française." He spoke so fluent and his deep voice rolled over me like chocolate. I bit my lip. "Wow," I enjoyed that way too much. "What does that mean?" I asked from my French lust haze. He stopped the car at Marco's house after I told him the directions and he reached in the back seat for his doctors kit. "I'll tell you when you're older," then the fucker winked at me.


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes to the rescue

Levi was so cool and rather intimidating in front of other people. I could tell Jean wanted to shit himself. Mikasa just glared at him evilly. I still needed to talk to her about what she said earlier. The air was thick between the two of us. "What exactly happened?" Levi inquired and Jean looked uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "We decided to get wasted, while I decided to get wasted, Marco just tags along with the stupid shit I do, any who! I was pissed cause

Tomas on 'Beyond the Wall' really loves Erica but her dad is a dick and I was just in tears by-" He was interrupted by Levi's fingers on his lips. "Shut up,giving me a fucking headache. Tell me how many beers he had." Jean looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. I even wanted to crawl in a hole after his icy tone. "Well a lot like ...ten?" I rolled my eyes. Marco must really love this selfish bastard. Ten beers? "Ten." Oh shit. His tone was so icy I could see Ice sticks hang from Jean's nose. He grabbed Jean by the collar of his shirt so he was at his level. Me and Mikasa both looked at each other. "You shouldn't even be drinking at your age, seventeen-eighteen right? Then you decided to let your friend drink about as many beers someone drinks in a week and you wanna give me some sob story." Jean was shivering in his boots. I really wanted to laugh but it wasn't the right time. "So-sorry sir!" Levi grabbed Jean's face and shifted it towards Marco. "Don't be sorry to me you half wit,be sorry to your friend." Jean started to cry again and Levi tossed him a side. Levi then kneeled at the edge of the couch and opened his medical kit. It had everything neatly fitted in moldings. I wouldn't expect anything less. He grabbed a IV needle and flicked it a couple times with his finger. "This will only sustain him, we have to take him to a hospital." I hung my head down,I knew deep down he we had. Levi shot him with the injection, I watch him put the needle in his arm. I bit my lip. How could someone do that. "Should I call nine one one?" I was surprised to hear Mikasa's voice. I glanced up to see Mikasa standing behind me. "Um..." Levi seemed surprised as well. "Yes that would be a good idea." He rubbed Marco's arm with his fingers and wiped the blood dot forming where he took the blood. He was so swift in his movements. It was like a show. He bandaged his arm up, he ripped the rest wrap with his teeth. Marco seemed to be ok now, he wasn't as pale and he seemed to more responsive. "He'll be ok." Jean kept muttering to himself.

~*~

All I saw was a flurry of red and blue lights. Marco was on the stretcher, he'd open his eyes and almost fell off trying to get off. "Um, could you mind telling me what is happening?" Even in a confused and ill state he managed to be nice. Jean stayed by his side the whole time and almost passed out himself when more needle were injected into his arm. "What did you tell them?" I asked Levi after he was done dealing with the response team. "I told them the truth and they decided this was punishment enough for underage drinking." I was relived. They both could have been in a shit load of trouble. "You're amazing." He really was. He was so calm and collected and was like...a superhero. He looked at me like he couldn't believe I said that. He tilted his head. I blushed, he was someone of supernatural abilities. I spotted Mikasa standing by the entrance, she hadn't even looked in my direction all evening. "I'll be right back." I wanted her to feel alright. I walked over to her, feeling very nervous. But every time I looked at her I saw the little girl who was scared and lost. "Mikasa," I grabbed her wrist. "Are you alright?" She looked up at me with her grey eyes and they reminded me strangely of Levi's. "No," she whipped her wrist away. "I'm not. I don't like you hanging out with Levi." She looked like this wasn't even her any more. She was breathing heavy and I didn't know what to do. "I know you love me Mikasa but...Levi is a good person." Then a light switched click on. Maybe she was scared that I'd spend more time with him then her. "I don't care! I'm leaving Eren. Go have fun with Levi." She ran past me and I could see her shadow through the ambulance lights. I didn't chase after her. I couldn't. I didn't want to fight anymore. "You're really dense kid." I pouted. Why does he keeping say that!

Going to the hospital gave me a headache. I hoped Mikasa made it home ok. "She loves you kid." I scoffed. Of course she loved me. "Obviously she loves me she's my sister." I narrowed my eyes. We were in the waiting room together and he was sitting next to me. His hands lightly brushed mine and it sent shivers down my spine. "She's in love with you." What? I didn't even know how to react. In love...with me? I jumped up from my seat. "What do you mean Levi?" He rolled his eyes. I didn't like that way he was looking at me. "She's in love with you brat. I notice how she looks at you and I bet you mean a great deal to her. She's jealous of me." Oh my god. I felt like I couldn't breathe. She didn't love me like that. I felt like my whole world was crashing before my eyes. "I can't..." I clenched my chest. I felt like I just belly flopped in a pool,my whole body felt tight. Levi got up and wrapped his hand around the one covering my chest. "Brat, are you ok? Breathe." I wish I could. Everything that happened with Marco and now Mikasa! I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I inhaled his clean and tea scent. That made me feel a little better. "Sorry kid to lay this so heavily on you," he then cupped my face with his hands. His fingers reached to my ears and his palms felt really smooth against my cheeks. "Tch. Fuck, I'm talking out of my ass I-I don't know for sure if she does." I hated him thinking I was a child. I wish things were normal for once. I wasn't getting answers and I didn't even know what the answers were. "I know you Levi you wouldn't say something unless you meant it." I grabbed his wrists, feeling so helpless I just stood there. I didn't need this. "Damn it." I started crying. I really wanted to go home and be with... I wanted to be with Levi. Before I knew it I was being dragged into a isolated hallway. There was white fainted lights and it smelled like alcohol. I got pushed against the wall, I hissed in pain. "Levi-" He put a hand on my mouth. His face was inches from mine. "You don't know me kid. I want you to get a grip and calm down." I had it. I bit his hand hard, I could feel his bones moving. "Fuck," He grunted and took his hand away and covered it in the material of his shirt. "You're right- I don't know you. I just know that I want to be with you and I'll handle Mikasa, ok? I don't need to be treated like a fucking child!" I was shaking. I felt like I just erupted energy. Levi's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. He looked so unsure of himself. "Ok..." He said calmly. "I won't treat you like a child." I thought that was good news till he pulled my arms over my head. He pushed me hard against the wall, his eyes were burning with something, something so strong I could feel him piercing my soul. He kept my wrist bound above my head with one hand and the other lifted my chin so my neck was more exposed. "What are you doing?" I gasped out.

"Not treating you like a child."


	9. On His Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives Eren a blow job, and somebody catches them in the act

He took a chomp from my neck. His teeth dug into the middle of my neck. "Ah." The pain was a new kind of pain. A pain I wouldn't mind being inflicted on me again and again. He licked the now new sore spot with his hot tongue. I felt my hips jerk forward. I needed friction. He let go of my hands and used both of his to grip my hips. I clung onto his back. He sucked more love bites on my neck. Each one felt more and more amazing. I was gasping for air and my fucking heart felt like I just ran a marathon. Levi jabbed a knee between my legs and grinned his heaving bulge against mine. I gulped. This felt so new. I was obviously a virgin so all these movements were alien. "I'm sorry brat." He whispered into my ear. I didn't even care if anyone saw. I needed him like nothing I ever needed before. He devoured my lips as he shoved his slick tongue into my mouth. He was very dominant. I...I liked it. Still, one day I'll send Frenchie here to his knees.

~*~ Levi's POV

Damn it. This kid,no this person who just drives me bananas, took the rug from under me. I don't know how he did it. Making me lose control like this. Maybe because he isn't afraid of me. Maybe because I've wanted him since the day I saw him. His big green eyes were filled with lust."Je veux vous voir venir." I bit his ear lobe. I wanted to see him buckle and shatter under me. He was so young, so naïve. His cheeks were all flushed, his olive skin was burning with desire. I liked that he was taller then me. I liked how his lips tasted, I liked that he didn't give a fuck what come out his mouth. I needed to get going. I felt my whole body take over. I bet the poor soul who walked through this hallway was going to get a surprise. I dropped to my knees,not even caring about the dirt that will probably be on my pants, and began unzipping his pants zipper. I placed my palm on Eren's tight stomach. I got hard from touch of him.He was trying to contain his moans and whimpers by biting his lip. "Eren," I said looking up at him, whipping his belt out in one motion. "I want to hear you." I growled. I dug my nails into his candy ass. He had a very nice ass. I wonder what it look like it tight ropes. Now I was painfully hard. I dropped his jeans to his ankles. He legs were sun kissed and he had a athletic build. He was hard too. I probably had a smug look on my face. He was squirming under my gaze. His fingers where knotted in my hair and his hips were rolling to a nice rhythm. I rubbed his head with my palm. He was hot and ready. "Ugh!Le-Levi!" He screamed my name. That's what broke a string inside me. He's calling me. I put my fingers into the waist band of his boxers, slipping them off his erection. His whole body was perfect. His body was like a clean house, no flaws, it made me so happy. "Why are you smiling like a idiot! Hurry up and do me!" He was crumbling against the wall. Sweat bedded on his forehead. "Shut up, that's what I'm planing on doing you brat." I licked my lips. I run my hand down his body. I felt him shiver. I gripped his pubs and run a hand down his ass. "Oh god Le-" I began licking his thigh. Teasing him with each stroke of my tongue. "Ngh..." His face was flushed with want. I made it to his cock. It reached to his stomach. I licked his slit, tasting hot flesh. "Oh my god!" Eren's voice hollered into the hallway. I did it again. I licked all around his head. He tasted so warm and salty. He swirled his tongue around and hot semen dripped from the corner of my mouth. My lips formed around the shaft, I wanted him to scream and come undone. I wanted all that built up anger to bubble up. "Pl-" He cried. "Please Levi." He grunted. My head bobbed. I gripped his hips harder, probably leaving bruises. I swirled my heaving tongue around, he filled my mouth completely. He felt so good. I could tell he was close to coming. This was probably his first time so all of my touches would feel extreme to him. I sucked slow, making sure to taste every inch of his shaft. I reached my hand up his body, trying to find his nipples. His nipple were hard, I made sure to give them a nice tug with my fingers. "Oh.." He made a O with his mouth.

~•~ Eren's POV

The pressure was too much. My body was covered in sweat. His touches were amazing. Each stoke of his tongue sent me in deeper. His lips were suctioned around my dick. I couldn't even look at him without breaking. How did this happen so fast? I was his. He could control me, it felt nice having someone else do that. All my worries and anger felt like they vanished in thin air and in return my limbs felt like jelly. Good jelly. He took me by surprise when he almost swallowed me whole. I launched my body forward. He sucked harder, the stokes of his tongue more faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was gasping in his ears. I jerked off a few times sure, but this was was different. His tight,warm mouth sucking me off. This was a life changing experience. He bobbed his head faster and faster, I could feel myself on the edge. Then, I felt my whole body tighten. "Holy shit!" Jean gasped out.


	10. Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinking abour his feeling, and Armin is the best wingman

Levi's mouth stopped moving and my whole body tighten. Oh.my.god. I could die right here. I groaned. I wanted to kill Jean. "Um...wow! Holy shit! Blow me...bad context..don't blow me...I'm gonna go." Then he took no time in watching and be ran as fast as he could as he left. I put my face in my hands. Great,just great. My dick never felt so sore and Jean,that bastard,saw us. Levi wiped off his mouth from my cum and stood up. He was still aroused I could see it in his pants but the look on his face was...scary. "That bastard," He rasped. His hair was all ruffled and his clothes were too. I blushed as I pulled up my boxers and pants,feeling his eyes on me. Then I felt a surprise hand down my pants, causing me to yelp. "These are mine later." He said caressing my balls. He removed his hand and he straighten up his lab coat. I fumbled with my zipper. I felt like my fingers turned into limp spaghetti. "Let's go see how Marco is doing, I don't want anymore witnesses to what happened." So from what I observed he was really grumpy with blue balls. How does he think I feel? It was my first time and I didn't even come cause of fucking horse face. Fuck all. We didn't talk the way to Marco's room. I was to frazzled too. I was dreading seeing Jean again. I chuckled at the thought of his face when he caught us. It was priceless. I wonder what Levi was thinking about. Hopefully he wasn't too upset. I put my bottom lip between my teeth. I wanted more. God, now I'm getting grumpy. "Are you ok Kid?" He was a few steps a head of me. He turned his graceful neck to see me. I felt my heart race. "Not really. I want to kill Jean for being Jean and giving me my first blue balls." He chuckled. Some how his chuckle made my sourness melt away. "Well, sorry about that. It won't happen next time." I felt my mouth get dry. We finally made it to Marco's room. Too my surprise Connie and Sasha were there visiting him. Marco smiled when he saw us and Jean looked down, blushing a bright red. "Hi Eren!"

"Yo!" Connie was sitting in a wheelie chair spinning around while Sasha was eating some Pringles while standing beside Marco. "Sup guys." Jean didn't say anything. Levi coughed making his presence know. "Dude, you're the guy who lives in that creepy ass house." Connie said getting out of his chair. He was shorter then Levi which made me laugh on the inside. He looked more like a child then Levi who just looked manly. I sighed, I can't be thinking dirty thoughts of him right now. "You look..less scary and Edward Scissors hands then what I'd expect." He observed him up and down. Levi glared at him. Connie, to oblivious or too dumb, continued to inspect him. "Man, you sure look mean though for someone about that same height as my eighty year old grandma." Levi I could tell was about to attack Connie like a rabid dog but Marco bless his heart intervened. "Um thank you Doctor Levi for saving me really. I was stupid and you're a real life savor." I smiled. Marco is just a little ball of sunshine everyone needs. Even Levi slightly smiled. "No problem kid, you just can't be drinking that much. Only coke till your twenty one." Marco nodded. You can tell he looked disappointed in himself. But I knew he learned his lesson. "I was real scared. I never drank before but when I needed Jean needed help and everything just got out of hand." Jean was sitting by his bed, and I noticed that they were holding hands. "Hey Doctor Levi," Sasha burped out with chip crumbs all over her face. "Yes kid?" She pointed to her mouth area. "You gotta little something on your mouth." I died right there. From my embarrassment I could hear Jean cackling. Levi wiped it off and gave Sasha the death glares of all death glares.

I called Mikasa after leaving the hospital. She answered after the fourth or fifth ring. She sounded more calm then when she ran from me at Marco's. "Is he ok?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, I know his dad is pissed." I could hear her sad sighs. I didn't know what to do. I was in the car with Levi and he was taking me home. He said he wanted me to come over Friday. I was shivering from Anticipation. "Dad is home. He heard what happened from his office friends.He wants you home now." I knew that last part was her's. I guess my only problem was that she loved me too much. "Ok I'll be there soon. I see you when I come home." I clicked my phone shut. "You know Levi you're my first real crush." I said putting my phone back in my pocket. Levi didn't looked moved. "It's not my first time around the block kid," He has this smug look on his face. "I'm honored." I scoffed. He was a prick sometimes. "I hope so, acting like you're some old iltalian gangster and I'm just your doe eyed virgin." I slapped my hands on my lap. He started to laugh, god that laugh, it was thick and sweet and I wanted to melt like butter. "Doe eyed virgin? Where the fuck do you pull this stuff?" He took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed the other. I felt my heart pound. His hand was so delicate and pale. I interloped my fingers I between his and brought his hand to my lips. His hands were smooth and cold. "You know um,Eren..." His voice was soft and unsure. I turned my gaze toward him. "This, us, is happening so fast and...I...I like you a lot..." He kept his eyes on the road while talking. His driving was like floating or riding on a cloud. "I know I'm older then you and...I just.." It was weird seeing Levi so unsure of himself. I held his hand to my chest, so he could feel how fast my heart was beating. "I know I'm young and I think rash sometimes but," I looked down at his hand, feeling so content. "All I know is, whenever I'm around you my heart races like this." My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Like it knew Levi's hand was close. He moved his hand to my hair and ruffled it up. "My heart does the same thing." He whispered before putting his hand back on the wheel.

Armin was sorta having a crisis. Armin had a good time with his grandpa. They caught a big ass fish and they named it Swimmy before setting it free. "You know you're supposed to eat it right?"

"Yeah but what if that fish had a family Eren. A family who would be sad if their fish family member died." Typical Armin. Armin was sitting on my couch looking more pensive and worried then usual. "What's wrong Armin, do you miss Swimmy?" I plopped right next to Armin on the couch. Mikasa went with my father to work, she wanted to be a scientist just like him. "No..I...I think my grandfather is sick." Tears started to fill up his big blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around his body. That's all I could do. I knew what it was like to have someone you love get sick. "How...how do you know?" Armin nuzzled his head against the back of my neck. I felt his tears damp the little hairs on my neck. "Because while we were talking," he sniffled. "He - he would forget things I just said and he had a hard time just doing everyday stuff, it was a miracle we made it on the boat! Oh my god Eren, he didn't want to eat anything! He's all I have!" He gripped my shirt tightly. Armin was a emotional little sun flower who just cared about everybody. I started to cry too. Armin loved his grandfather. "It'll be ok Armin." I knew all in had to do now was just be there for him. Be his rock. "Did you ask him about it?" I said wiping my eyes so Armin couldn't see. He scoffed. "Of course and he said he just had a headache. He wouldn't tell me. He wouldn't want me to worry." My mother did that too. Even put us in front of herself and she had cancer. "If it gets bad Levi is a great doctor, he saved Marco with the whole alcohol thing. There's always hope." Armin let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry Eren to spill this on you. I didn't even ask about you and Levi." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No no. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." I told him about Marco but because we were talking on the phone I didn't mention Levi sucking my dick and Jean catching us. "Well...um," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Eren Jeager did you fornicate with Doctor Levi?" I made a sour face, hearing from Armin made it sound so unappealing. "He sucked my dick," I said blushing. Armin started to laugh, like a loud cackle. I was glad. I hated seeing him crying. "Jesus Eren! That's a woah...that's something." It was something. I had many wet dreams after that and a lot of cold showers. I couldn't wait till Friday. "Are you ok with this...the whole gay thing?" I only talked to him about this once so I wasn't really sure. He just glared at me. "Eren, like you said you're my best friend and you're strictly dicky, you can't help that shit!" I cackled so loud I hear my ears pop. Armin was always the one with words. "You didn't even hear the best part, mid sucking Jean caught us!"

"No way! Poor Jean!"

"His fucking face was priceless Armin! Priceless!"

I tried doing a impression but I just ended up laughing more.

>>Levi: Eren I can't see you on Friday I have a patient. I'm sorry-Levi

Armin and I just finished lunch and I felt my phone buzz. I couldn't believe this! I needed to see him and now he's blowing me off for some patient! "What the fuck." I slammed my phone on the table. "What it is?" Armin began feeling better about his grandfather and was happily sipping a glass of tea. Dad dropped Mikasa off and she just crashed on the couch. "Levi is blowing me off for Friday!" I regretted giving him my number. I wanted him to come have to tell me so I could at least see him. "Eren, don't do the 'Eren' thing and curse him out just for having a patient." Damn it. I was so pissed. Who was this patient any who. Probably some pretty girl or some hot stud. I just decided to write,

>>Eren: Ok

I really wanted to write more then Ok. Was I just some blow that he never wanted to see again. I nervously tapped my foot. "It'll be ok Eren. He'll probably try to see you earlier." At least Armin was hopeful. I just smiled and wished that he could teleport himself here. I guess I was being selfish. I just had him and now he's gone.

>>Levi:...you're angry. I can feel your anger all the way from my office. You're not just a "ok" person.

I was trapped. I wanted him to know why I was upset but then I'd look like a clingy, selfish douche nugget. I sighed,

>>Eren: I'm not mad. I just miss you that's all.

I felt my heart weigh heavy in my chest. My mother always did say I did things on impulse. I didn't want to rush things with Levi. I didn't want to suffocate him even though I wish he was with me right now. "What did he say?" Armin asked as I tossed my phone next to me. My heart beat even quicken at the thought of his name. I could hear it in my ears. I know his did too. He said in that car. But this was the first time I ever felt like this. This was so new to me. Armin grabbed my phone and I could see him reading and then surprisingly he smiled. "He just texted you back." I grabbed the phone from him.

>>Levi:I want you to be mad. I know that when you're mad you're just passionate about that thing or person. I'll try to see you soon I promise brat. I miss you too.

I smiled.


	11. A Day Trip With Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has some trigger stuff and a plot twist

I drove Armin home just in time for dinner. "Tell your grandfather I said hi." I knew Armin and his eyes just read sadness. He weakly smiled, "Ok I will. Tonight is spaghetti note so I'm happy." He unplugged his seat belt and opened his car door. I wanted him to hurry cause it looked like it was about to rain."I hope things work out with Levi. Thanks for listening Eren." I hope so too. I nodded and he waved goodbye and he ran inside just in time, I heard some thunder in the distance. I honked my horn and pulled out of his drive way. I checked my clock on my radio, dad should be home soon. I'm glad Mikasa or at least I hoped Mikasa didn't tell him about Levi. I haven't had a chance to really feel out his emotions. I couldn't imagine if he did know. He'd probably beat me and try to make Levi's life a living hell. I bet mom would understand. She'd know exactly how I was feeling. Since Armin lived so close I made it home in no time. Rain started pouring down my windows. "Aw shit." I turned off my car and bolted to the porch. Cool drops of rain covered me lightly. I shivered and I quickly unlocked the door.

"I'm ho-" There was my dad, sitting on the couch as if he was waiting for me. "Um...hi dad." I put my keys in my back pocket. "Hi son. I was waiting for you." Oh shit. I felt like crapping my pants from nervousness. Did Mikasa tell him while she was with him today? He didn't seem angry or upset. He got up and he put a hand on my shoulder. Here it comes, I was bracing myself. "I was so wondering if you wanted to go for a little drive with me." Um....a drive? I still was a little on edge but a drive seemed harmless. "Sure,ok." Maybe he was trying to bond. I'm not sure. I just smiled and hoped nothing about me and Levi pop up. "You can drive too. I wanna go see the little shops you're mom used to like." The shops. Man did they being back memories. Mom used to take me and Mikasa through these little window shops in the city. Fancy clothes and jewelry stood inside the shops. She never wanted to buy anything though. "Sure,why not." I went to grab the umbrella out of the closet and checked in Mikasa's room. She was still a sleep. I jogged towards dad who put his long arm around my shoulder. Maybe this will be a good thing.

The rain started to stop once we got to the shops. The clouds turned white again and the sun was shining bright. I haven't been here in so long. Everything was just how I remembered it. The shopping plaza with shinny windows. It was dead today, there was a barely any people around. "You ready dad?" He seemed nervous once we got here. He kept fiddling with his fingers, like he regretted coming here at all. "Ye-Yeah, sure son." He climbed out of the car and I unbuckled my seat belt. I turned off the car and jumped out. I was a little nervous too. I haven't had one on one time with him,since,never. He was always working. "So Eren.." We were walking down the plaza now. I put my hands in my pockets and looked lazily inside the windows. "I want your opinion on love."Love. I felt my heart tighten. Why does he want to talk to me about love? I felt my palms sweat. "Uhh Love?" My voice squeaked higher then I wanted it too. "Yes, love." I gulped. When I thought of love I thought about my mother. Our love didn't start nor finish. She accepted me and I did her. Levi. Levi was my desire and love. Love is universal and in some ways the bravest and selfless thing a person can do. "Love I think is brave," I said searching for the words. "Love is scary but pure bliss. It drives you to do crazy things..." I thought about Levi. We both were guys and there was a huge age difference. But none of that mattered to me. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I want him. "You always had a way with words Eren, just like your mother." I felt proud. My mom did know how to make people feel better with her words, especially me. "Thanks I guess but...dad, what's the real reason why you took me here?" He looked stunned. I knew he wanted to talk to me about something, something that made him nervous. "Oh well, the reason I mention love is because...now I already told Mikasa and I don't want you to be surprised...um ...I'm in love Eren." I stopped dead in my tracks. Everything stood stil. "In love? What do you mean in love? You...you still love mom!" He frowned. I felt my breathing get heavy. He...he wasn't. "No...you-you can't be! You still love mom." I searched his eyes. He looked so sad... like he felt sorry for me. "Eren...I'm lonely. I still love your mother...it's just I've moved on." I felt tears fill up my eyes. I felt like all the air escaped my body. I clenched my fists. He tried to come closer to me but I slapped him away. "Fuck that. You're lonely...I'm dying inside. Was Mikasa ok with this? How long..." Is that why Mikasa ignored me yesterday. She couldn't face me. "Eren..." His voice sounded desperate. I felt so torn. "Mikasa meant Mina...she thought she was lovely...I thought you'd feel the same way." I felt so alone. I couldn't move on. I wish I could! I wish I could forget my mom and act so normal. Mina. Her name sounded so familiar. "Wait...Mina...your assistant." My lips quivered with anger. She was there when mom died. She...she is his new girlfriend. "Yes Eren, Mina. She helped me heal Eren. You have to do the same." I felt sick. I needed to go. I just needed to not see his face. Oh god. Tears rolled down my face. How could he do this to me? To mom? I'm so sorry mom. "I hate you." Was all I whispered before running off. "Eren! Damn it! Eren come back!" I didn't look back. I couldn't. I just wanted to not be here anymore.

I didn't know where I was. I was leaning against a stop sign in some neighborhood. I stood there crying for a long time. I hated him for moving on. "Fuck him," I took a swig of beer I bought from some liquor store. I had some old guy buy it for me. I felt hazy and mad. I felt drunk. I pulled my phone from my pocket. It said I had ten missed calls from Mikasa and seven missed calls from my father. Oh well. I licked my lips and tasted the foam from the tangy beer. It was so hot outside and I was in a shady neighborhood. I decided to call Levi. He was the only person I wanted to see right now. I put the phone to my ear and put it between my ear and shoulder. My sweat smeared the phone. "Hello?" Once I heard his deep voice I started to cry again. "Hello, Eren? Are you ok?" I wiped my nose and I felt like shit. "No...oh god." I sat down somehow with out dropping my beer or phone. All I could hear was cars and the sound of bugs swarming around me. "I'm lost Levi...I don't know where I am and I'm drunk out of my mind and I...I need you." I bit my lip. I hated that he had to hear me cry. "Eren,listen to me where are you? I looked around. Everything looked so fuzzy. I had the biggest head ache ever. "I'm somewhere loud..." I groaned trying to find a sign. People walking around me gave me dirty looks. I probably looked like a hobo. I laughed. "Eren damn it focus." His voice was so sexy I couldn't even believe it. "You're so sexy Levi." I giggled and a hiccup escaped my throat. "Shut the fuck up Eren. You're piss drunk. Tell me where you are." I saw a some old bald man walking. He had a scary face. "Mister! Old bald guy do you know where I am?" I could hear Levi shouting into the phone. The guy looked repulsed. "You fucking teen scum. You're at Garrison road you piece of shit." He grumbled and continued to walk away. I wondered if he was a hobo. "I'm at Garrison road, come save me from creepy bald guy."I mumbled into the phone. "Stay put Eren I'm coming to get you." I nodded my head. I groaned and felt pressure on my head. I shut my phone and waited for Levi to come get me.


	12. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut so if you're reading in public keep your poker face on

I saw his car coming around the corner. I was starting to somber up. I felt like scum. I don't remember much. I let out a sigh. I got up and shook the dirt of my clothes. I had to piss really bad and I was super hungry. It was night time now. His car pulled up and I knew he was probably mad. He did have patients today. He opened the door for me and he looked...well emotionless but that's how he seemed to always look. "Get it." Oh shit. He was mad. I hopped in and I was ambushed by that cleaning smell. "You're lucky I got off when I did. What the fuck were you thinking?" I shut my door. I felt real bad but he didn't need to lecture me. "I wasn't...I ran away from my dad." He narrowed his eyes. I avoided his glare. "I'm gonna try to understand you Eren. You can't be drinking like this,right after Marco." He sounded concerned. I didn't even think about that. "I-" Then the pain and anger hit me. "He says he has a.." I rubbed my hand over my mouth. "A girlfriend ,Levi. I just was so upset ... I just didn't know what to do. I seem to run away from my problems." We started driving now. The air condition felt so good and I sunk into the leather seat. "I'm just glad that you're okay." He seemed to understand my feelings. I was glad. "I guess this is karma for me. I have a questionable lover and now so does he." He raised one eyebrow. "Questionable lover?" I chuckled. I guess that was a poor label. "You know what I mean." I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with him. I wasn't ready yet. "Levi..." He had one free hand and in took it in my grasp. I played with his fingers. "Can you...or can I..." I put his hand to my lips. He tasted like soap. "Stay with me?" I blushed. I didn't want to impose or make things more difficult. "Sure kid. But I have terms." I looked up eagerly. I was willing to do anything. "You have to call your father first, I respect old man and he's probably worried about your brat self." I grumbled. I wasn't willing to do that one. "Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hey I don't like that tone." He playfully grabbed my face. I then swatted his hand away. "Next you have to take a shower. You look disgusting and I don't want your dirt in my house." Geez. At least he's honest. "Fine. I'll do whatever." He turned his grey eyes to me. He stroked my face with the tips of his fingers. "You could have been hurt Eren. Someone could have stole your phone or wallet." He then traced my bottom lip with his thumb. "I'm sorry Levi, that you had to drive all this way to pick me up." I really did feel about that. He did say he was busy all this week. "Yeah. You better be grateful you brat." He had a funny way to make you feel like you didn't need to give him back anything but you knew you'd better feel grateful. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He took in a sharp breath. I felt like a big shot, I had a effect on him. "Don't kiss while I'm driving brat, it's distracting." I just hummed happily to myself enjoying the blush that swept across his face.

"Strip Jeager." Levi's harsh voice ordered me. I had talked to my father earlier. He said he was worried about me and so was Mikasa. I told them I was staying at Armin's house till the morning. I know Mikasa was scared. I could hear it in her voice. I talked to her about Mina. She said she was glad my father moved on. I guess...I guess I was too. "Why? We're outside and it's cold." We were in his back yard now. His porch light was on and he had soap and a hose ready for me. It was like he was about to wash a puppy. "Do it or I'll leave you out here." I rolled my eyes. This sucked balls. I took off my shirt, I could feel his eyes on me. My shirt did stink, I scrunched my nose and threw it to him. "Hey! Don't throw shit at me boy." He took the shirt and put it on a lawn chair that he bought (it was like he was dealing with radioactive material). I then tossed my flip flops off and now my pants. I knew that he sucked my dick and all but this was embarrassing. "Come on don't go all prude on me." I shot him a dirty look and I unhooked my belt. I handed it to him and I shimmied out of my pants. Whew. I didn't have my batman boxers on. I has on my black boxer briefs that made my junk look real good. I yelped when I felt cold water hit my back. "Holy flipping shit that's cold!" My nipples harden and I got goose bumps all over. The cold water flowed over my back. Levi came closer and I felt his small hands rub my back. I gasped. He rubbed up and down my shoulders. He was very careful, like he was dealing with fine china. "Your hands are always so cold." He hummed as he then cleaned my neck. I tilted my head back. This felt so good. I felt like I was turning cold jelly. His thumbs rubbed circles in my shoulders. I closed my eyes and I felt myself get hard. It was sorta uncomfortable but man did his hands work wonders. "Oh." His hands quickly went down my back and the he cupped my ass between the fabric. "I'm sorry you just have a really nice ass." I blushed. I liked that he liked my butt. He worked on my legs and the soap bubbles tickled my leg hair. I felt so pampered. This could became a daily thing. "Levi?" He decided to leave my feet to another day (I'm sorry I'm not a clean freak who worries about feet hygiene). "Yes brat?" He was at my stomach now. He licked his lips and eyed me hungrily. "Where you like always...gay?" His eyes shot up. I wanted to know. He said he fell in love with a woman before. "Umm...I really don't put labels on things. I like both men and woman." I nodded. I know there was more to the story but he didn't wanna share it just yet. "I know how you feel." He whispered as he moved to my chest. My heart was thumping so loud. Where ever he touched me it ached. I wanted more. "And you don't..you don't have to worry about others. I'm honored that I'm your first like crush. Eren," He cupped my face with his soapy hands. I looked down and I wanted to swim in his grey eyes. "You're -you're my last hope kid." I bent down and kissed his parted lips. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he grabbed my hair. He was on his tippy toes which I thought was so adorable. "Now when we get in the house I want you naked and up stairs." He whispered into my mouth. My top lip rubbed on his bottom. "Why?" I asked wanting to hear this answer. "So I can fuck you senseless." That sent shivers down my spine.

His bed was so big and plush. He really made well in this house. He had creme sheets, really sift sheets. I was naked and the bed seemed to mold with my body. Wow. I could just sleep...here....

"Wake the fuck up! I told you I was going to fuck you senseless and you fell asleep!" I shot my eyes wide open to see Levi straddling my hips. He was naked from the waist up but he he on white boxer briefs that clung to the little fat he had on his hips. He took then off and his cock flopped out from the waistband. "Oh." He threw them to the side and I I couldn't stop staring at his dick. He smirked with pride. Smug bastard. "What...hmm...I'm sorry." I rubbed my eyes. Levi sighed in annoyance. "I'm up now...so fuck me senseless." Man. This bed is like a instant sleeping beauty. It was just so soft. I sat up and placed my hands on Levi's chest. He was very muscular and lean. He had a very feminine figure. I bit my lip. I wanted to taste him all over. Levi took my face in his hands and placed a rough kiss on my lips. I grabbed his hips, they felt so good in my hands. His body was like a Greek god statue you see in the museums. "You're hard already and we're barley making out." He pushed my down and he had a smirk on his face. "Baby,I hope you're ready." My heart was in my throat. Oh shit I'm actually doing this. He spread my legs and I was painfully hard. He then took off my boxers hastily. My dick reached to my stomach. I was naked under him. "Eren the middle drawer next to you find a bottle and hand it to me." He was so stern in his orders. I liked that. "Yes sir." I was proud of myself for managing that cause right now my brain cells were fried. "Don't be a smart ass and hand me the bottle." He said as he slapped my ass. That felt...good. I found the bottle. "Ok here's the ah!" I threw the bottle at him. "What! What is it?" Oh god. "That's lube !"

"Yes Eren. I need this so you don't bleed on my creme sheets."

"You asshole!" We started to laugh together. He grabbed the bottle and looked like a teacher about to explain the wonders of the world. "Eren do you need a lesson on how lube works?" Asshole. I sat up and snatched the bottle from his hands. "I don't need a oral lesson...I'm a more hands on person." His eyes went wide like saucers. I put the bottle in his hand, I was all talk but I was scared shit less. Levi pushed me down and I could see the determination in his movements. He wedged himself between my thighs. He He was so warm and he felt so good. "I need you to suck of my fingers." I nodded my head. He opened my mouth with his thumb and he placed three digits in my mouth. I licked each one till they were generously coated. "Good boy." He removed his fingers. I closed my eyes and gripped the sheets. I was bracing myself for his fingers. "Now I need you to breathe and bite your thumb if it hurts too much." I felt his fingers creep near my near my hole. I arched my back, feeling his fingers started to slowly thrust in. It was highly uncomfortable but... this was Levi. I trusted him more then my self. It started off as one. "Oh god." I gasped sharply. It felt so weird but so good. It was slow and languid and I felt myself get opened. Then a second finger and it felt like he was pulling strings within me. It felt more and more pleasurable and I knew he would make it worth it. The pain was more of a throbbing sensation. By the third finger I was panting and gripping the sheets. "Ah..ah..Levi." I tossed and turned my head. He thrusted slowly and teasingly in me. "Oh fuck! Please!" I need him to go faster. I felt myself tighten around him. "So tight." Levi grunted. He started to push his fingers deeper. He sciossored his two fingers and I let out chopped gasped. "Levi...oh god." He gripped my knee with his free hand and and he dug I felt so hot inside. Then it was like cloud nine. A high that left me breathless. He brushed it lightly and it was like he pushed the right button inside me. "That's your prostate." I gasped and my dick was aching and so was my asshole. "Holy shit that felt good." I heard him open the cap to the lube and he smeared his cock with a good amount of the liquid. I moaned just watching him. His dick was a good length, it reached hallway to his thighs and it looked thick. My eyes fluttered. Levi positioned himself so he was on top of me. His face was hovering of mine. His wisps of black hair dangled and sweat bedded on his forehead. I stretched my hand to his face. It was moist and hot with arousal. I rubbed my thumb across his lips. They were swollen from bite marks and wet with salvia. I gasped out when he slightly thrusted into me. I couldn't close my eyes. It was like we were locked together. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he cupped my left ass cheek in his hand.

He kissed my jawline and then he moved to my ear lobes...oh it felt amazing. He knotted his fingers in my hair and forced my head back so my neck was exposed. He bit hard at the base of my neck. "Ah." He sucked and ground his teeth against the sensitive skin. My hands went everywhere. I panicked, I wanted to touch every inch of him. He squeezes my nipple. He tugged at the hard tip and felt painfully great. He planted kisses and bite marks all over my chest. I clung onto his back and tighten my legs against his waist. He started thrusting again, he rocked his hips into mine. He kept rocking back and forth. Each time more forceful. He was pounding into me, I felt his whole body and it was covered in sweat. This wasn't embarrassing or scary as I thought it would. It was pure bliss. Every time Levi thrusted his headboard smacked against the wall. I needed him to go faster. I needed faster. "Le-Levi!" I buried my head into his shoulder. "Please go faster!" He grunted in response and he gripped my hair so hard it sent pressure to my head. "You want faster brat," He gripped my cock and he rubbed his thumb over my slit. I whimpered a lust filled sigh.He started to jerk off my cock. "Oh god-fuck! Levi! Le-Levi!" I couldn't handle it. My body felt so alive, I started to gasp for breath. "Oh! Levi I'm-" I gripped onto his shoulder. Each thrust and jerk sent my body into a frenzy. He thrusted in so hard and fast. My insides where throbbing and burning. "Venez me gosse." He purred into my ear. I came quick and hard. My jizz flowed onto my stomach and it felt really hot goo. I collapsed onto the sheets, breathing like I ran a marathon. I wasn't a virgin anymore. Levi took it from me and I was never more happy. He rolled over and laid next to me. His breathing was erratic, it matched mine. I turned my head and meant his steady gray eyes. I could stare into them forever, I know that sounds corny but I never seen a more beautiful pair of silver orbs. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead, I could feel his lips parting. "Let's get washed up kid." I hummed in agreement. I bit my lip and felt a idea pop up over my head like a light bulb. "What the fuck Eren put me down!" I carried his small body bridal style and laughed as he tried to push himself off.


	13. Love is blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's feelings blossom

~*~ Mikasa's POV

I never thought Annie would console me in my time of need. Eren was with Armin, he...he wasn't with me. "You always look so sad." Annie commented looking bored while watching the tv. I was sitting next to her on her couch. Reiner's parents adopted her after her father died. Reiner was studying with Bertholdt in his room. I suspected that they weren't 'studying'. "You always look mad." I chided back. She looked unfazed. She told me she saw Eren kissing Levi. I felt so sick and hurt, like he twisted a knife in my stomach. I guess I trusted her. "I'm not mad... I'm thinking." She was like a rock. She was just hard without remorse. I understand her though. I lost my parents too. She lost her father, her best friend. I guess we're alike in that way. "Thinking about what?" She turned off the TV and looked down at the ground. She wore her hair in a messy bun and the extra stands of blonde hair covered her face. "Everything I guess. I'm sorry if I look angry to you." She turned to look at me and her blue eyes looked like they were smiling, what I mean was, they weren't lifeless but now they sparkled with some sort of joy. Annie. "That's ok. Eren is angry all the time so I'm used to it." Was all I could say. She looked back down on the ground and quickly avoided her gaze from mine. It was like she was disappointed. "You like Eren don't you?" She whispered as she stared blankly ahead. I felt trapped. What was I suppose to say? Yes. I like my adoptive brother? She would think I was sick. I didn't care what anyone else thought. I just....I couldn't say it without her looking so sad. "No ," I scoffed, hoping my voice wouldn't crack."He's my brother who's always been there for me...I'm just worried he'll forget about me." That part was true. I was worried he'd ditch me and he would slowly drift away. He and Armin were all I had. "He won't forget you." Her voice was so deep you could barely hear it. I turned to face her, asking what she meant, when Bertholdt and Reiner came out of their room. Bertholdt was sweating, more then unusual. Reiner reminded me of a solider with his broad upper body and how his gold eyes scanned everything. But from what I saw of him he was a kind and gentle person. "Hi Mikasa." He said speaking for Bertholdt who's eye were shifting nervously. "I didn't know you were coming over today." I blushed and was about to speak before Annie did, "Well , while you two were 'studying' she happened to drop by." I bit my lip to stop a chuckle. They both blushed a deep red. "Sorry Mikasa, um, you're welcome anytime...we have to go somewhere..."I felt sorry for them. They were a unlikely pair those two. Reiner and Bertholdt couldn't have left fast enough. I wonder if they know we know. It's pretty obvious. "They're pretty pathetic those two." Annie said looking more relaxed. "Yeah, I'm being to think every guy I know is gay." I didn't mean to let that one slip. "That means there's a gay fairy sprinkling gay dust somewhere." I started to cackle by how serious her tone was and how she said it. I covered my mouth to contain the laugh. She looked genuinely shocked by my outburst. "What I don't see any other explanation." She rubbed her temples.

~*~ Eren's POV

The smell of lavender and ivory soap filled my nostrils. The warm water seemed to dance around my body. "You're mine brat." Levi nuzzled against my ear. I was laid on top of him in the bath. He legs were around my hips and I was against his chest. I could stay here forever. My heart felt like it was being wrapped around a tough rope. "You are mine too." I felt my eyes flutter. His tub was shaped like a gravy bowl and he lit a few candles, it was all very relaxing. "Do you wanna talk about your father?" Well, it was nice while it lasted. I sighed. I felt all my muscles tighten. "No. I really don't." I grunted. Levi wrapped his arms around me, I was shocked at the gesture. He didn't seem like the 'Huggy Bear' type. "Ok," He buried his face in my shoulder. "We won't." At the moment I knew...I knew that I...I loved him. I started crying. I was crying cause I was so...happy. "Shit Eren are you crying?" I rubbed my palms under my eyes quickly so he wouldn't see. I hated crying in front of him. "No," My fucking voice gave it away. "It's the water from the tub." I pouted. I then felt immense pressure on my nose. "I know you're crying brat." I slapped his fingers away from my nose and was cursing at my eyeballs for producing such frivolous,salty, EMOTION SHOWING LIQUID! "Are you sore?" He asked tenderly. I was sore. My ass, my chest, everything he touched burned. "Yeah...but the good kind." I could live off this high only. My whole body felt like it was reborn. "Good." He kissed my temples and I looked up at his sharp eyes. I wish I knew what he was thinking. He was so hard to read. We laid together in the tub for a while. The warm water and the aroma was so calming. I never felt this calm before. I was usually so excited about something. I let out a sigh, feeling the prickles of the half shaved part of Levi's head. "Hey brat," He said nudging me on the shoulder. "Hmmm?" I was all most a sleep now. Hopefully he didn't expect a 'good' answer from me. "I have to see a important patient tomorrow, Erwin, would you like to come?" Erwin. That name sounded so familiar. I think the crazy lady at the dinner party mentioned him. "Doesn't he have cancer or something?" Levi swallowed hard. I hit a nerve. "Yes." He grunted. His hold on my arm tightened. "I visit him at home and take care of him sometimes..." Levi.... "I'm done brat. We're drying off... But we're not sleeping just yet."

"Oh...argh...Levi!" I was tied up against his bed. He used his old work tie to bound my wrists against the bed posts. I could feel the engraves woven in the tie. He was teasingly me and I hated it so much. He'd whisper sweet French nothings in my ear and kiss my chest, my legs, everything. "Please!" I cried knotting my fingers into his hair. He looked up from my thighs. He wiped off his lip and smirked at me. Fucking smirked at me. "Please and thank you will get you no where kid." He shoved a finger in my sore hole. "Ah!" His finger curled inside me. My whole body felt weak. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear him loosen the tie and then he flipped me over in one swipe, I flashed my eyes open. I was straddling his hips while he sat up. I could still feel his finger in me. This was it. I was going to make him mine. I can do this. I felt my heart thumped so loud I could hear it. The blood in my veins flowed at super sonic speed. I bent my head down and kissed him rough on the lips. Our tongues fighting for dominance and our teeth clashing against each other. He shoved the finger in and out of me. He was trying to weaken me. I took his wrists and used the now loose tie and knotted then together. "What the-" He fidgeted under me. I could tell he was pissed. "Eren-" His growled. I smirked watching him struggle under me. I kissed his neck. Feeling his quick pulse under my tongue. "Damn it Eren-" I moved his chest and his pink nipple was just calling me to suck it. I looked up at him through my lashes. "Eren-" His eyes were pleading. I flicked my tongue at the hard tip. He arched his back, so he liked it. I swirled his pink nipple in my mouth. Tasting Levi's hot flesh. "Ah-" I squeezed his peck muscle as I sucked on his nipple.His body was brawny but small in shape. I loves rubbing my hand over his ribs and sucking on his collarbones. He still struggled to be on top but I wasn't going down without a fight. I kissed all over his body. I kissed his porcelain legs, his stomach, his biceps. He would throw his head back in pleasure and moan deep in his throat. I just wanted to do this. Kiss him every where. Then I heard a snap and my life shatter before my eyes. Levi broke free from the tie and pushed me down so that he was on top again. "You're lucky kid," He sneered at me. Levi was really scary when his eyes went all black. Yikes. "I usually don't let people have such hold over me." His face was inches from mine. His lips were swollen and his eyes were lively. "Did you enjoy those precious moments of freedom?" He arched a playful brow. Bastard. "Yes...yes I did." I blushed knowing he would fall for it. "I just liked kissing you every where," I whispered into his lips. "Your skin tastes marvelous..." I groaned into his mouth. I could feel his member hard on my thigh. "So salty..." He didn't blink for a couple seconds. I bit his bottom lip and tugged at it till I could taste a little amount of blood. I licked the rusty tasting liquid off my lips. "You.are.yummy." He punched the bed and grunted in frustration. I won. "You fucking asked for it you brat." He gripped my hips are spread my legs so that I was ready for him. I let him take me over and over again. I never felt so...light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i think that its about time i link you all to my tumblr. its jared-plaid-alecki.tumblr.com, and ill give you my sisters as well, its castiel-my-fallen-assbutt.tumblr.com Shes what made this fic possible. aight thats it


	14. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has another nightmare

"Eren!" Mom. I was in a black hole but I could see her standing over me. "Mom!" She was smiling and I could sense that she was happy. I smiled. She was here and well. "Eren, come out of there you silly goose."Then I heard glass breaking. It was like I could feel the broken glass pierce my skin. "Mom!" Where was she? All I could was black. "Mom!" I woke up screaming. I covered my face with my hands, sobbing. "Brat!" Levi was hovering over me. His eyes were wide with worry. "Eren," He removed my hands from my face and saw that I was a mess. He buried his head in the base of my neck and held me. "It's ok kid. I'm here." I sighed. That's all I needed to hear. I'm here echoed in my mind...I'm here...

"Kid wake up." I jolted up. I rubbed my eyes and I squinted to see what the hell was happening. "I'm tired." I groaned feeling like shit. "I don't give a shit. You're the one who was drunk yesterday and I had to pick your sorry ass up. I have to go to work and you're coming with me." I burrowed my brows and my throat felt dry. "Ten more minutes..." I snuggled into the soft bed only to have all the sheets ripped off of me. "Oh! I'm fucking cold." My whole body felt sore, deliciously sore. Still, it's summer, no one should be up this early. "Get up or I'll.Make.You.Get.Up." God. His tone sent shivers down my spine. "Yes sir." I got up and stretched my limbs. I had love bites all over my body. He was there, I saw glancing with a stupid grin at my shoulder. And there...and there..oh...defiantly there. "Stop grinning like a idiot and get dressed." He came behind me and gave me quick slap on my face. I gasped and turned to give him a dirty look. Damn it the bastard was gone. "Ow." I rubbed the part on where he slapped. I looked at the bed. Levi's side was really near but you could tell I slept on my side. I decided to straighten it up. Knowing Levi he'd slap my ass even harder. After I made my part of the bed I looked down at my heap of clothes. They probably stink, damn it. "Um...Levi?" Oh god I've never been so scared to ask for something. "Yes kid?" I picked up and clothes with my shaky hands. "My clothes stink...I need other clothes." He pouted his lips and rubbed his chin. He looked surprisingly amused. "Ah. You're too much kid. I don't bite..." He took the clothes and I could tell he was holding his breath. "I don't bite that much." He winked and I couldn't help but smile stupidly.

Levi was washing my clothes while I sat down on his couch just in my underwear. "Great." I muttered looking at all the stuff he had. He had a book case filled with volumes of books. Everything was painted blank even the floor was a dark wood. This house gave me the creeps. "I can't wait for you to meet Erwin," Levi said leaning against hallway opening. I didn't even realize he was there. I blushed thinking he was watching me. "Why?" He waltzed over to me and sat down next to me. His eyes were gleaming with amusement. "Erwin...is a different species." He chuckled. I could only imagine what that means. If he's anything like that Hange I've got another thing coming. "LLEEVVII!!!" Speak of the devil. She slammed the door open and came full force into the living room. She took one good look at me and took me by a surprise embrace. "Oh! and you have your little boy toy with you!" I could see Levi in the corner of my eye and he was just having a hoot. What a fucker. "Ok Hange, let the boy go you're scaring him." She gripped my shoulders and her amber eyes studied me carefully. "Am I my little muffin doodle?"She cupped my cheeks. I just wanted to crawl in hole and maybe wait to see life till Hurricane Hange left. "Um..." I needed to chose my words carefully. "No?" She then smiled and I sighed with relief. Hange looked surprisingly tired today. Like she pulled a all nighter. I tilted my head to study her. "Eren do you mind if I talk to Hange for a minute?" I didn't like how he was treating me like some child getting in the way of a adult conversation but I could let it slide for Hange. I needed to get dressed any way. I guess Levi saw the same thing I did in Hange. I got up and before I left he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

~*~ Levi's POV

"Hange," We were standing outside the porch and the morning cold made my nose feel like a ice cube. Morning dew sprinkled the whole yard. Hange seemed upset. She usually was a happy, go lucky person so the sadness in her eyes was a alien feeling. "Are you ok?" She smiled but I knew it was just to throw me off. "I'm fine." She had that lost in thoughts look. She was normally a day dreamer but this was nervousness. "Have you seen Erwin?" Erwin told me she slowly stopped visiting him. I didn't want to jump to conclusions. They both were my friends. "No Levi dear...I haven't. I can't stand watching him dying. The cancer eating him up like some kind of monster. He tries to put on his 'Erwin War Face' but I see through it." I right away thought of Eren. Eren lost his mother and he still has nightmares about it. Could this happen to Hange? No damn it. Erwin has to live. " Hange don't you think it's selfish on your part. Erwin is the one dying not you." I knew I hit a nerve. Her eyes scattered my face. "Eren went through the same thing with his mother and he wishes he had more time with her. Hange..." I grabbed her arm and brought to my level in a embrace. Curse her and her shitty glasses coming into my life. "I just want you to be ok." She clenched the back of my shirt and I hoped I wasn't to hard on her. She needed to hear it though. "Ok...you're right...I'm sorry Levi." Tears were rolling down her eyes and I saw an image of baby Eren, tears swelling in his real green eyes. "You have to fight for him Hange." Eren. I turned to see him standing by the slider in his fresh clothes. He had that look in his eyes. I look I came to...love. "Eren," Hange sniffled. "Fight Hange. That's what matters in the end. You pick up whatever needs to be picked up. Erwin isn't the only one fighting...it's you too. You have to fight the urge to give up, the feeling of darkness surrounding you. Damn it it might he difficult but...you have make each day worth it." He spat each thing out like his passion was about to explode. "I gave up," He looked at his hand. I wanted to reach out to him. "I...I wanna fight now but it's to late. You. You still have time Hange so please don't give up." Hange and I both were stunned. Eren was the sagest and bravest person I've come across in a long time. "Thank you Eren...thank you." Eren didn't realize what he just did. He lit a spark in Hange. He...lit one in me. "Try to see your brother kid," I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm seeing him today I'll tell him you said hello." She smiled and I knew this one was for real.

~*~ Eren's POV

I don't know what came over me. It just flowed out of me. All my anger and worry. I saw Hange sorta in myself. I never thought I'd be comparing myself to Hange but it was true. "Thank you for your little out burst kid." We were driving now. Hange left to go to her job taking care of two cats called 'Sonny' and 'Bean' who she gushed about. Mikasa called me and told me dad wanted me home by tonight. I guess he had a 'surprise' for us. Great. More awful surprises. "I'm sorry Levi," I twiddled with my fingers. "I didn't mean to outburst like that." I just had tunnel vision. All I saw was my past. "Eren you saved her." I gasped. I...I what? "You...you saved me." I felt like I was flying. I felt my heart pound and everything seemed to go slow. "You fixed my broken heart kid...you fixed it like it was never broken in the first place."


	15. Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now; what you have all been waiting for *drumroll* ERWIN IS FINALLY INTRODUCED

We made it to Erwin's house. I was surprised on how big it was. He had a pretty garden of blue,red, and pink flowers. The house itself was made out of bricks and it looked like a comfortable house to live in. "You coming kid?" Levi arched a brow. "Oh-um yes." I quickened my pace and we walked on the two steps leading to his door. I was a little nervous. Levi seemed to highly respect this guy. I wanted to make a good impression. Levi didn't even have to knock a big flurry of pink came crashing out the door. "LEVI!" What the fuck just happened. He picked up Levi in his big, lumberjack arms. He was huge and he had blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was wearing a pink house coat on his large frame. My mouth probably reached the floor. This...was Erwin? "Oh hello new person!" He had a big smile on his face and he picked me up in one swipe. "What the fuck! Put me down!" He just held on tighter and I was really considering punching this guy. "Erwin! Put the boy down." Levi commanded sternly. Whew. This was becoming really weird really quick. "Aw but he's so adorable." I blushed. He was all smiles and rainbows and how the hell was he friends with storm cloud, seriousness Levi? "He's my boyfriend Erwin, this is Eren." I felt like I was about to burst glitter. Boyfriend. I lovingly sighed and I felt like a damn Disney princess. "Hey cutie. So your Levi's little squeeze." I noticed that his eyebrow game was really strong. Like two fuzzy, blond caterpillars. "Yes, he's my little squeeze now leave him alone." He gave the look when parents are trying to calm their kids down who had just about to much sugar. Erwin pouted. "Oh fine." He waved him and and waltzed into his house. Oh god. Pink. Pink everywhere. He had salmon colored walls and a big, bright chandler. He had a rose printed house and it looked like he threw up and made this house. "Like it?" He said as he poured himself a glass of wine. He had paintings of himself all over with him doing different poses. Was this guy for real. "It's interesting...sir." I was internally laughing. So this was Hange's brother huh. Weirdness runs in that family. "Sir? Oh hon I feel old. Erwin is just fine suga." Levi sat down and he looked painfully abnormal in his gray suit and glum face. I decided to sit down next to him. I didn't know how to act or say. "Wine?" He came over and prompt his leg on a white stool next to a matching white desk. I tried to look up at him just in case I got a dick shot. "He's underage Erwin." Levi was looking too amused at my discomfort. "Oh...stealing them right out of the cradle I see." He took a gulp and I knew I was red as a Christmas light. "Shut the fuck up you have flings with your pool boys probably younger then him." He then smiled proudly. "You betcha. There's this one little blond number," He sticks out his tongue and fans himself. "Man he wants me." Poor blond kid. He probably has to wear a speedo. I shivered with fear. "No wonder your sister doesn't want to come around here, you're fucking pool boys left and right." Erwin flipped him off. He didn't seem...sick. More like denial. He had a lively face but you could tell...he had fear. "I'm sorry Erwin." I spoke up and his blue eyes flashed to my attention. "My mom had cancer too...I understand." He looked relieved. Like I said something he needed to hear. "I- I wish I could say 'I'm happy' or thank you... I hate that I'm dying." He took a sip of his drink and then he clenched his jaw. "We all die sure...but at least I wanna a little control. So I fuck pool boys...that's my control."He smiled and I could feel the pain. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry for some weird guy who fucked pool boys. Levi got up and he had to reach to grab Erwin's shoulder. "Erwin. Don't let it eat you...that's what it fucking wants." I felt my whole body get still. His voice could cut steel. He dug his nails in. "Live your life kid...that's what you owe yourself." For a moment seriousness and a thick morbid feeling hung in the air. Well, till Erwin picked him up crying. "Oh Levi! You're right bae!" He hollered as he swung Levi around. "Put me down you fucking oaf!" He did and Erwin cupped Levi's cheek. I would have been jealous but I know he's just saying thank you. "You're lucky cutie...you got a good one." I did was my first thought. I locked eyes with him and a magical sensation went over me just like always. I was scared and excited. I felt...alive.

Levi made sure Erwin was taking his chemo. Erwin was actually getter better. His tumors were showing up less and less on the screen. I remember viewing my mom's. It looked like a new tree was popping up. She was crying as she stroked my hair and picked me up pointing at them. "Mommy has trees in her Eren." I remember cupping my little hands on her wet face. "Then why are you sad?" She had all her hair gone and she was really frail. "Because," she chocked a few sobs. "The trees are killing mommy." I was sitting by myself in the living room. Erwin went to his bedroom cause he was tired and Levi went with him. "You ready kid?" Levi came around the corner in a hurry. I got half way off the couch when he planted a hungry kiss on my lips. He licked my top and bottom lip and sucked my bottom lip. "I've been wanting to that all day." I was breathless. I needed that. "Erwin is a sleep. He really liked you...wouldn't stop talking you, if he asks you to come clean his pool...don't please." I laughed. I couldn't see myself cleaning pools wearing a speedo. "Nah, I don't wanna wear a speedo." Levi's eyes got real wide. I pulled my head back. "What?" He shook his head and he eyed me up and down. "Nothing...just imagining you in a speedo, cleaning my pool," he blushed. His cheeks redden and it was the cutest thing ever. "Shut up Eren." He grabbed my hand and dragged me a couple steps before I flung his wrist off. "Hey I could always buy one." I liked teasing him. I smiled like a goofy idiot as Levi's pale features turned bright red. "Damn it Eren." He was covering his nose and I bursted out into laughter. "Ew blood...disgusting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw... levi's cute lil' nose bleed


	16. Wild Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren talks to Armin. BTW this chap. is real short srry

Levi dropped me off at Armin's house after work. Mikasa was going to pick me up and I wanted her and Levi to not be in each other's sight. "Sorry Armin." He didn't look too pleased with me. "That's ok...just I need a heads up before I'm your escape goat so you can sneak off with your boyfriend." I ducked my head down in guilt. Armin was never like irritated with me before. He sighed. "Sorry...I just had a rough day but I'm glad you're here." Armin looked so tired. His blue eyes were filled with sadness. Fuck. I felt like the biggest piece of shit ever. "Sorry Armin. " To my surprise I felt his warm body all around me. "Armin?" He looked up at me and he looked happy but I knew he just wanted to cry. "I'm sorry Eren. I just...things become to much you know. I just wanna..." He looked like he was day dreaming. Day dreaming of something that takes you a way for a while and is your breath. Your breath of life. "You wanna what?" I leaned in and put my hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at me with a gleam in his eye. "I wanna run in a field, it doesn't matter what field, I just wanna run like a wild horse and be free. Free of hurt or pain. I wanna have nothing bringing me down." I realized that he was talking about his grandfather. He wanted the pain to go away. "Armin-" He put his hand on my thigh and looked wise beyond his years. "I know Eren. That's what keeps me from going insane that little day dream. Pain is ok. It just makes me want to fight harder for my grandpa." He was truly amazing. He was so wise for his age. I envied his positive attitude. My thigh vibrated and it was my cell phone. "Oops. That means Mikasa is out front." I didn't want to leave Armin right right now but I had to go. I smiled at him, letting him now he's touched me. "Bye Eren. Tell Mikasa I said hi." I jogged to the door and waved good bye to him. "Ok, see ya Armin." And I ran out the door, feeling lighter then a feather.


	17. mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has weird fetishes. And i sense smut in your future *wink wink*

"I guess we're having dinner with...Mina tonight." Mikasa said as we almost reached our house. "Really?" I clenched my fist. I might as well get that shit over with. I felt...torn. Mina didn't do anything wrong. My judgement wasn't that clouded that I didn't see that. "I'm...happy, I guess." Mikasa gasped in surprise. "Eren-" I was. I realized being with Levi was my escape. I wanted my dad not to have someone else but that was selfish of me. I had to grow up. "It's ok Mikasa. I'll behave...I promise." We pulled into our drive way and before I could open my door Mikasa locked it. "Huh?" I saw that Mikasa was...crying. "Eren-" She clenched her chest. "I will always love you. No matter what. You saved me and...I'm just upset I wasn't the one who saved you. Levi did. Look-" She picked up her scarf and wiped off her cheeks. "You're not...you're not my real brother but you sure are one. I was jealous of Levi...I hated him for taking you away from me but seeing you happy makes all my pain...disappear." She leaned over and hugged me tightly. I saw the same little girl who was scared and afraid finally smile. I guess I knew I'd be ok at some point. I knew that I'd see sunlight peak through the giant wall. I may still have nightmares and I know I'll never be really my old self but at least I'm free now. "Alright-let's go. Don't mention that I cried or anything." She wiped her nose and I chucked at her expense. Dad's car was here so that meant Mina was too. I haven't seen her since the funeral. "I promise." I suddenly got heat with a wave of nervousness. How do I react around her? "Just remember, be nice and don't get angry." Ok. That was easy enough. I haven't seen dad since... since we got in that fight. Mikasa opened the door and I could already smell good cooking. I was hesitant when I walked in. I dug my hands in my pocket. Mikasa shut the door and I waited for her to go ahead of me. "Eren?" Dad said coming from around the corner. He looked surprisingly relieved to see me. He wasn't angry. "Thank goodness you're alright." I was alright in retrospect. I spent the night with Levi, I blush just thinking about. "He's here?" I hear a female voice come from behind him. It was Mina, her black hair in pigtails and her face was covered with what looked like flour. She had on a pink cooking apron and her brown eyes widen at the sight of me. I knew then that I was the one who had to plug in this gaping hole in our family. Mom wasn't coming back. Here though was someone who wanted to try. I walked over to her and smiled. "Hello Mina...long time no see." She gasped lightly. She studied me, making sure I was ok. "Hello Eren." She smiled and I knew that mom would be proud.

"I'm proud of you kid for not blowing up like you usually do." Levi's voice was so hot. God, even hotter on the phone. Dinner went great and Mina was actually very nice. She was funny and kind and I could see why my dad liked her. She said I looked a lot like my mom except for the eyes. I liked that. "Yeah. I'm proud of myself." I was laying down on my bed wishing he was here. I wanted to see him. "Levi?" I hummed into the phone. "What?" I got up and quickly put on my shoes. "I'm sneaking over." I needed to see him. Mina was staying the night so I needed to be careful. "Kid I don't want you to get in trouble." I felt a rush go through me. If I wanted to do something I did it. This time wasn't going to be different. "Well you're just going to have to punish me later." I bit my lip and I was glad I was on the phone. I don't think I would have said it in person. "Fuck." I liked having control over him. I could feel the blood rushing to my veins. "Don't worry brat. I know how to use my hands. Get your ass over here.Now." I ran out the door as quickly as I could.

"Finally." Levi opened the door and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, smacking his lips into mine. He slammed me against the door and his hands explored my body. I moaned deeply into his mouth. He cupped the lower part of my back and used his other hand to cup my face. "Kid, I want you to do something for me. And you can't say no." He said against my lips. I was hungry for his mouth so I kept trying to kiss him, but he placed a finger onto my lips. "What? I'll do anything." I whimpered. He grinned deviously. "Clean my house." What? "Naked." Again. What? I chuckled. Was he serious? He he grabbed my face and I could see fire in his eyes. "I'm serious fucker. You have to do it or I will not make love to you." Fuck he was serious. His could he do this to me. I needed him real bad but seriously,clean his house while it was naked. "God, fine! Geez this is so embarrassing." I angrily stripped knowing he was getting to much pleasure from this. I was naked now. My

Whole body was presented to him. He flicked my nipple, a gasp escaped my throat. "Good boy." I glanced around his house which was perfectly spotless. What would I even clean. Then I heard a loud band that caused my heart to skip a beat. "Oops." He broke a vase that smashed onto the floor into a million pieces. "Look at this mess, someone has to clean it up." I felt myself getting hard just by him getting excited by this charade. I was barefoot so I needed to be careful around the glass. "The broom and dust pan are in the closet," he pointed near the kitchen to the dark painted closet with a gold handle. "Go get it and come back here." He looked so confident in his orders. "Yes captain." I walked over to the closet. I saw the broom and dust pan neatly placed and grabbed then both. I felt slightly cold and it sent chills down my body. I sorta felt embarrassed that I had to clean in front of him. I came around the corner to see that Levi's pants were undone. I could see his white boxers that hung on his narrow hips. "Hurry up I don't have all day." Levi barked brining me back to reality. I started to walk towards him, waiting for him to give me orders. "Come over here." He maneuvered me so that the glass didn't cut my feet and my back was against his chest. He gripped my wrist and he placed his other hand on my stomach. "Two of my favorite things," He whispered against my back. "You naked and cleaning supplies." He made my hand move so he was sweeping the ground with me. He then slid his hands down my stomach to the side of my hips.I arched my back as his hands rubbed my thighs. I dropped the broom and it hit the floor with a bang. Levi didn't seem to mind. He devoured me. He sucked and nibbled on every piece of flesh. "We'll clean up later." He whispered into my ear as he ushered me to his room.


	18. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Trigger warning and some suicidal thoughts.

Levi's POV

before the accident...

I guess I never thought I'd lose someone close to me. I never had anyone to lose. She was kind and warm and I thought she could fix me. I remember being distant towards her. I didn't think she'd leave...I didn't want her too. I loved her because she was...well...everything I wasn't. Damn it. I remember the day she died...how numb I felt. I just saw her...I...loved her. I didn't cry...I just was a shell. "Here are her things." The car was beyond recognition. She was crashed like a bug. "Th-thank you." She had a picture of me, I felt my heart weigh heavy, a ring I gave her and few other stuff. I expected her to come around the corner...like it was a sick fucking joke. "Will you be ok son?" I remember nodding my head thinking I wanted to die too.

Meeting Eren

 

His eyes reminded me of her. That same passion and positive energy. He looked young and hopeful. I felt my heart work again....he was my last hope. I wouldn't let him get away...not now...not never...I wasn't going to have regrets this time.


	19. Hope for Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants to tell Grisha about his and Eren's relationship

Eren's POV

"Eren...I want to tell your father about us." I started to laugh. We just spent hours making love and my whole body was covered in sweat. "You're joking," I looked over and his expression was serious. His mouth was in a hard line and his eyes were sharp. I gulped. Holy shit he was serious. "Um...why?" I felt my heart thump erratically in my chest. I sat up and tried to study his face. I placed my palm on his cool skin. "I want to make things official. No more sneaking out like fucking teenagers. I love you and I want to tell your dad." I sighed. I burrowed my brows and bit my lip. This is going to be difficult. "Like when do you want to ask him...like in a couple weeks..months...?" Hopefully a year. "Tomorrow." Holy shit on bread. I guess it makes sense since I meant Mina. This is all so soon. "Kid don't worry..." His eyes started to trickle and he rubbed his fingers over my lips. "Je T'aime." He uttered in French. He smiled. Maybe he was buttering me up...maybe he wasn't. But whatever he was doing it was working. I rolled over on top of him, kissing his temples and face. "Ok." I gave in, snuggling my head into his neck. "We're probably going to die by the hands of my father and Mikasa but...ok." He rubbed the back of my neck and he fall a sleep. He looked so peaceful. I wanted to spend forever with him. He was a missing piece to my life. I was going to learn French. I wanted to speak the same language he did. I wanted to travel with. So if all he wanted to do was tell my dad that we were together then so be it.

I woke up by the sun light illuminating the room. It looked like gold fairy dust. I didn't dream. It was weird not having a nightmare. My mouth felt dry and my body felt deliciously warm. "Hmmm...Levi?" I turned and saw that he was still here. He didn't leave. He was peacefully a sleep and his mouth formed a 'o' and his hair was sticking up each and every way. He was starting to grow stubble which made him look...sexy. I screeched the prickly hairs and snuggled into his embrace. I didn't know about anyone else in world but, I was content,no, over the moon. For the first time in a long time I had Hope. Hope that I was going to be ok. I knew I would have found it on my own sooner or later. Levi just gave me a little push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you who don't know the language of love, Levi told Eren that he loved him


	20. Annie Armin and Marco Have a Problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin, Annie, and Marco are just horny little teenagers

Annie's POV:

Annoyed. Hungry. Love. All those things wrapped together make my brain fried. Reiner kept bugging me to watch Mean Girls with him for hundredth time. Doesn't he have anything better to do? "You look more annoyed then usual, are you ok?" I wasn't really. I was love with someone who loved someone else deeply who in turn didn't share those same feelings. "Leave her alone Reiner...Mean Girls can do that to a person."

"It's a cult classic you sweaty ape."

"A John Hughes film maybe, and you can obviously tell Regina's hair is wig you blond bull dog." I got up and decided to go to my room. You can only deal with stupidness for so long. Mikasa slowly crept into my life, like water through the cracks. I didn't feel before her. She brought out this nice streak in me that I didn't like. Damn it. I flopped down into my bed. My arms extended straight and my legs hung over the bed. We've been talking for a few weeks now. She was so intelligent and kind. She also lost her family too. I didn't know what this feeling was...feeling bad for someone and wanting to do something to help them. I clicked my tongue. Why did this have to happen to me? "Annie we don't have to watch Mean Girls." Bertholdt said lightly knocking on the door. That meant idiot 2 was with him. "Yeah we can watch that Kate Beckinsale movie where she's hot in leather and shoots at shit." I got up. They wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't come out. "Listen tweedle dee and tweedle dumb I'm fine. I just wanna be alone." They both crossed their arms over their chest and they looked like a old married couple. Gross. "Annie Leonhart you tell Uncle Reiner and Aunty Bertholdt what is wrong this instant." Are they serious. I groaned, did he really just say 'Uncle Reiner and Aunty Bertholdt?" "Annie you have your emo sweat shirt on so that means it's serious." I bit my lip. They really did seem to care what was wrong with me. I guess telling them...wouldn't hurt. "I-" Come on say it Annie. My heart swelled up in my chest. "I-I..." They both leaned in and I looked down at the ground and dug my foot into the ground. "Like somebody." I closed my eyes. Waiting for their out burst. "Bertholdt?" Reiner said arching a brow at him. "Yes Reiner?" Oh god. "Our little Annie has feelings for someone."

"Yes...indeed she does."

I wanted to throw up. I shouldn't have told this two clowns. "Now is this someone...Mikasa?" My whole body froze. They...knew? "How-how the hell do you two morons know?" I balled my fist. Was it that obvious? "The hour long phone calls," Reiner said like he and Bertholdt rehearsed this a million times. "The way your eyes sparkle when someone mentions her name."

"You smile at everything she says..." I waved a hand. I got the point. "You become our little ball of emo sunshine." This is hopeless. I don't even know if she even has the same feelings. She might not even like...girls. She likes that little, hot dweeb. "What should I do?" I ask, feeling a weight on my heart. "Tell her sweet heart. You'll never know if you try." I guess I could. Mikasa was just so...Urgh...pretty and smart. I had a sour face all the time and I was too intense. "If you don't tell her you'll never know Annie." I looked up at Reiner with angry but pleading eyes. I guess I had no choice...

~*~ Armin's POV

I wiped sweat off my brow from a hard days work. I got job working as a pool boy for Erwin Smith. He was flamboyant,crazy, and wore pink to another degree. "You doing ok Armin?" He came out in a pink robe with a glass of whiskey in his hand. I wanted this job to mainly forget about grandpa's problems and help him by paying some of the bills. Erwin defiantly made me forget my problems. "Yes sir I'm fine." I had this hunch. I think maybe Erwin was sick. His languid movements and the sadness in eyes. I was done with the pool and I sighed with accomplishment. "Good job Armim. You're the best pool boy ever!" He did a little dance with glass in hand and I couldn't help but grin. "Thanks again for hiring me Mr.Smith." I waked up his porch and was surprised by the warm hand ok my shoulder. "No thank you Armin. My house is so lonely now with you it's not so much anymore." I was shocked. I only see him for an hour out of the day but to him he made it seem like we spent the whole day together. "Um..." I didn't know what to do say, so I said what came to me. "You're welcome Mr.Smith, it's been a pleasure working with you. I'm very grateful." His eyes gleamed with happiness. A serious happiness. "I'll see you tomorrow then-" He ducked his head avoiding my gaze and his hand slipped from shoulder and he gripped his forearm. I then knew for sure he was sick. He was sad that he was and he acted a certain way to avoid his own pain. I felt a pain inside my chest. I tried to get away from sickness just to be devoured by another. Was it me? I walked around the side of the house and cried while walking all the way home.

~*~ Marco's POV

Jean and I were sitting down on the couch. He was playing video games and I was laying on his chest. We still haven't talked about us ever since the accident. We started to hold hands and he snuck out of his parents house to sleep next to me in my bed. I listened to his soft heart beat, feeling his warmness embrace me. "Woah! did you see that Marco! Haha mother fucker trying to kill me! I killed you bitch!" I loved everything about Jean. The way he got excited over his stupid game, the way he laughed, the way he cursed. I buried my face into his shirt and I started to cry. My heart was tired of hurting. "Ma-Marco? What's wrong?" The sounds of guns and people screaming ceased. He put down his controller with a clank and cupped my face with his palm. "You..." I whispered. I clenched his shirt in my fists. "Me?" Jean could he a complete moron sometimes. "What did I do?" I internally rolled my eyes. I didn't want to make him feel bad. "I'm in love with you! I'm in love with you and you don't even seem to care! I love you so much it hurts..." I chocked back a few sobs. I hated yelling. It wasn't in my nature too. "My heart swells up in my chest...can't you see Jean. Without you I'm nothing." I bit my lip. I was thankful for his shirt so I wouldn't have to look at him. "Marco-" He rubbed my head. I gasped at his touch. His hands were warm and sweaty. "I love you too you freckled face baby. You're my better half." I couldn't believe it. He...he said the words. I love you. Jean fingers knotted in my hair and he pulled my head up so I could look at him. Looking at him made me cry more. "You're such a baby." He wiped my tears off with his thumb. "But you're my baby." He placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled. That's all I needed to hear. He placed a light peck on my lips, then the peck turned to exploring, and the exploring..well...you know how that goes.


	21. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren tell Grisha that they're together

~*~ Levi's POV

The kid looked so nervous. His eyes were shifty and as I was holding his hand it was damp with sweat. What a fucking loser. A cute loser, but still a loser. I was the bigger moron for wanting to tell Grisha, a man I highly respect, I was seeing his eighteen year old son. Wow. When I say it in my head I sound like a complete fool. I made sure I dressed nicely and I was going to watch my language, like some teenager. He was legal. That was good. "I love you Levi." The kid said as we made it up the steps to his house. "Why are you telling me this now?" I let go of his hand which discomforted me. I liked holding his hand. "Because my dad might kill you so I want you to know how I feel." I clicked my tongue. Bastard. I had to admit I was...fuck me...nervous. I knocked on the door and of course the warden had to answer. "Eren!" She didn't even acknowledge me. Eren smiled nervously and hugged his sister. "What's pipsqueak doing here?" I bit my tongue. Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. "We're here to um...tell dad about us." Eren said before I could make my piece. She turned her head like the exorcist and I swore he eyes were on fire. "You know dad is going to kill you." She whipped her head back around and soften for Eren. "I don't care Mikasa. I love Levi and I'm tired of keeping him a secret." He crossed his arms over his chest. That's right Eren, lay down the law. She turned to me and I see her eyes gleam with blood lust. "If you ever hurt him...I will kill you." I didn't doubt that for a second. "I promise." We both hated each other, that was certain. But if I wanted to keep Eren in my life I had to be nice to the little wench. "I promise I will never hurt him." I meant that with all my life. Hurting Eren was out of the question. "Ok small fry. You're lucky I'm in a good mood." That was her pretty close version to saying 'we're friends for now but I still hate your guts.' "So dad is ..is he inside?" I think this is suddenly becoming a reality for Eren. He looks like he's about to get sick. "Yeah. He's in his study." Eren nodded in acknowledgement. "Come on Eren." I said extending my hand. "We can do this." He looked at me dazed. Like he needed someone to guide him. This was the first step towards our future.


	22. Hidden in the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reads Karla's diary

~*~ Eren's POV

My dad looked at us like we were joking. Me and Levi came inside into his study. He looked swamped with work but he had managed to have time to talk to us. "Hello Levi, why do I owe the pleasure to this visit?" Thats where it pretty much went down hill. Levi gave him the whole story. I just stood beside him, avoiding dad's gaze like the plague. "So you're telling me...you and my son are..." I bit my finger. This is it. I'm dead. Levi is dead. We're all dead. "Yes Mr.Jeager I'm seeing your son." Dad sat down in his chair. Looking like he got slapped in the face. "Eren...you're gay?" I was a little shocked at that question. I flushed as I explained. "I mean...I didn't know till Levi." Which was all true. Levi showed me the deepest, darkest corner of the gay rainbow. "Does Mikasa know?" I wanted to laugh. Levi's jaw clenched even hearing her name. "Yes...she does." Me and Levi prepared for the worse so this was pretty unexpected. He was actually willing to listen. "Well son, I'm not...pleased. I really don't like Mr. Ackerman right now." He tapped a pencil against his wooden desk. I feel like this was the biggest gift my father has ever given me. He was listening and actually cared. I haven't seen this side to him. "But...I feel like your mother would have understood. I know she would have been happy with whatever choice you made. You and her were best friends. I'm sorry Eren that I wasn't...but if my blessing is what you're asking for then...you have it." I gasped. Tears were already strolling down my face. He...he approves. "I'm really glad you said those things sir." Levi's voice was gruff. "Oh why is that."

"Because I would have probably kicked your ass."

My dad chucked. "I wish I knew sooner...I'm sorry I'm not in your life as much." Dad pulled out a what looked like a diary. The cover was dark purple and it had my mom's name on it. "This is for you Levi. It was my late wife's and Eren's mothers. She said whoever Eren loved needed to see this." Levi nodded and took the book in his hand. "I found in the basement a few years ago." I wiped the tears off my eyes. I guess dad really did change. "Thank you Father." I ran towards him and squeezed his long narrow frame. This was the fear hug we shared since mom died. "Thank you for everything."

March 30

Today my son Eren was born. He was my miracle baby. The doctor told me and Grisha that wouldn't we couldn't even bear children but here where are. He looks just Iike me except for his big grey blue eyes. He smells so good. My whole body aches and I feel like my whole insides were eaten out but it was so worth it. I don't know why I decided to write, I should be sleeping but I needed to get my thoughts down in writing. I'm thinking about Eren's future. What a strong boy he'll be. I love him more then anything in the world. Eren when you read this someday I hope you can tell me what a sappy mom I am. I love you my little baby Eren. I hope whoever loves you takes care of you and makes you feel better with the world.

"You look like her you know." Levi and I were sitting on his couch together while he read my mom's diary. He wouldn't let me see it which sorta pissed me off but I could see he was deeply interested. There was a picture of her when she was young and Levi gave me that. "Thanks. That's my mom father always said. I was laying on top of his chest. Listening to his smooth heart beat. "Does it make you sad?" I asked him. While I tucked the photo in my pocket. "Yes. Your mother was a sweet lady. Now shut up I'm reading here." I clicked my tongue.

July 14

I got diagnosed today. My lungs decided to get cancer. Eren was so young. Mikasa needed a mother in her life. Grisha just turned into stone. Work was his escaped and I didn't want to be to selfish to make him stop. It was stage 4. My chest felt like it got dipped in acid. I knew the kids would be ok. I prayed that they would.

I knew Levi got to a bad part because he sat the book down for a moment and hugged me tightly. He didn't say a thing. It was funny how his embrace still made my heart thump loudly in my chest. He grabbed the book and flipped to very last page.

Today is the day I'm probably going to die. I'm not scared, I tell myself. But I am scared. I'm scared that I might not see my son and daughter grow up. There's probably dried tears on this page. I'm thinking about the future. One where I'm not in it. I hope Eren is ok without me. He has grown up so much. He has the passion that was needed in ou-

Levi dropped mom's journal on the floor. I could sense something was wrong. "Levi, what did it say?" I looked up to see Levi crying. "Levi-are you-?" He put a hand to my lips. "Shut up. It's nothing." He roughly wiped his eyes. I couldn't believe it. Levi cried. He didn't look like he could. He was like a statue in that aspect. What did it say. "Just know kid...I will always love you." He leaned in and gave me a hug. Sank into his embrace. "I love you too Levi."


	23. Humanity is cruel but I'm deciding to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody goes to France

Once I'm dead, I won't even be able to remember you. So I'll win, no matter what. I'll live, no matter what! - Mikasa Ackerman

A couple months later...

School started this fall. I wish my mom could see me go to college but sadly she can't. But I can still feel her in everything I do. Levi and I became more serious over the months. It was like I was fixing each crack of his on his china glass soul. He was fixing my volcanic and broken soul in turn. He helped me in so many ways I couldn't even begin to count. Mikasa to my surprise found someone to care for as much as she did for me. Annie. I was fucking shocked. To my knowledge they hated each other. I knew for sure Annie hated me. "How did this happen?" I asked her as me, Armin and her sat under the stars for one lard time till school started. "I don't know. I guess...she made me forget about you." She looked hopeful when she said this. I missed that sparkle in her eyes. "We're both the same in some aspects...but then very different...I like that." Annie started coming more and more and I noticed that her usual grim, serious expression became more and more softer. We were all growing and evolving. The seasons changed and so did we.

"I bet Jean is going to be pretty sad that you're taken...by a girl."

"Not really. Jean looks like the type who has lesbian fantasies." Me and Mikasa started laughing. "What?" Armin inquired innocently.

Armin's grandpa was starting to get better. He and Armin walked everyday and I noticed Armin coming back slower and slower. "I'm leaving my job as a pool boy for school," I don't know why but that struck a familiar chord with me. "Pool boy...no...ARMIN YOU WORK FOR THAT EYEBROW CREEP!!" I shook him back and forth, hopefully shacking some sense into him. "Er-Eren he- he isn't a creep and can you please stop shacking me!" I felt sick to my stomach...Armin wearing matching pink robes and slippers...it sent shivers down my spine.

The world is a cruel place. People die everyday but people also live too. I knew I wanted to fight everyday of my life. I wanted to live. Smile genuinely, laugh a hardy laugh, love with a fiery passion,cry heart wrenching tears. That's how my mom would've wanted it. My friends and Levi helped me achieve my goal. I couldn't do this alone or wanted too.

Another surprise in my life was a wedding. My dad and Mina's. I wasn't surprised. They were going at it pretty for the past couple of months. "Eren I know that Mina isn't your mother," I was a little up set. But something told be to be happy for them. I smiled. "Dad...I like Mina. I think that you should do whatever makes you happy." I placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Eren. Thank you."

Levi and I were laying in his bed now. We were taking about the future and how we both wanted to travel to France next year. "You're lucky I'm brining your ass. I have to feed you," he kissed along my collar bone. "Buy you souvenirs..." He purred along my chest, licking my nipple. I arched my back. "Fuck you every night." He bit the sensitive tip, causing a hiss out of me. "I think you'd do the last one either way." That resulted in annoyed grunt. "Can it." Levi made all of my nightmares go away. Sure we had our problems but I loved each and every one of them. Sure that might sound naive but...I didn't care. Levi made me happy and I wanted to live with...with him.

France, a year later...

"Eren! Look at this cute little Eiffel Tower Key Chain I found!" Erwin hollered as we past by gift shops. Probably the only guy with booty shorts and a 'French Toast more French Kiss' crop top. "We had to bring him?" I rubbed my temples, feeling embarrassed. "Ignore it," Levi said eyeing Erwin with a disgusted look on his face. "God I feel bad for those shorts." I sighed. Trying to get his shorts out of my brain. "ERReeennn!! I found the cutest key chain a Eiffel Tower!" Hange screamed, pushing past other shoppers. Hange and Erwin made amends and now were thick as thieves. Too bad for me. I had to listen to their screeching voices. "You too!" Erwin jumped up like a excited school girl. "Let's collected all of them bro!"

"Yeah I saw a cute little pink one!" I was to busy listening to their conversation when I realized I was being dragged out by Levi. The city of Paris was lit up, like it was covered in twinkling stars. It was so beautiful. I sent Mikasa pictures, along with Armin, who never did stop being Erwin's pool boy...hmmm... Levi brought us to to the top of a bridge looking over a flowing river. The sky was a deep purple and each star looked like a diamond. "It's so beautiful." I whispered. Feeling the cool night breeze dance across my chest. "I bought something too," Levi said digging his hands in his pocket. His bangs flowed through the wind and his eyes were brighter then usual. He wore white, long sleeved V-neck and black jeans. He had the necklace I bought him with a key around around his neck. I thought that his key unlocked my heart or some corny shit like that. "But before I show it too you I wanted to tell you brat that I'm glad you came into my house that night solely on a dare. I'm so happy that I moved to that god forsaken 'haunted house' and I'm...I'm so lucky to have you Eren Jeager." I just stared at him. Where...where was he going with this. "I know you're young... I ain't getting any younger so...fuck..." He leaned against the concrete gate. He was flushed. I thought it was the cutest thing. I don't know but for some reason...I was getting anxious. "I'm sorry I thought this would be easier, all I'm saying is.." He pulled out a little black box out of his pocket. Holy fucking shit. "Will you marry me Eren Fucking Jeager." Breathe. Breathe. Wow. That is a box. A little black one. Marry..me... "Um..." Tears started to roll down my face. "I'm not crying!" I held a hand trying to reach him. "Um...Yes! Fuck yes Levi...oh my god." I heard him sigh in relief. "You are crying you fucking child." He held my hand and I could see the ring through my tears. It was silver and it had a little green gem in the middle. "It reminded me of your eyes." My hands and his hands were shaky. "I'm so glad you said yes brat, I would've throw your ass over the river." I started to laugh. Levi was mine. I'd be his. A wedding...me...holy shit! "Congratulations!" We both looked to see a young girl with dark hair and gold eyes say. She had a pink dress and white converse on. "Sorry I just got engaged too! There's something in the air." We both smiled and something about this girl reminded me of someone. "Yeah, something in the air." Levi took me into a hug and I felt in my heart of hearts that me and Levi were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finished! *Victory Lap* Hopefully you enjoyed it and I bid you a goodbye! I wanna thank everyone who supported me and Erwin...never change. BTW Jean was a good sport durning the whole thing. Poor Jean. Bows down. Blows a kiss!


End file.
